Two Boys In Love
by EnsorcelledReader
Summary: So, this takes place after my Strider and Strident OTP fic. It also takes place in the same timeline as the Dirk and Jake OTP fic. But you don't have to read Dirk/Jake to follow along.
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes: Okay, this is my very first time writing smut, so please forgive me if it's bad.**_

It had been about two weeks since the game officially ended, a month since they left the meteor, and five weeks since Karkat and Dave had any real time to themselves. The week leading up to their arrival in a new time line was filled with strategy planning and preparation for their departure. Dave and Karkat had both been doing their part to ensure that the Mayor was prepared and taken care of, Dave retrieved his sword from that dark corner under his bed (unbeknownst to Karkat), and Karkat had been focusing on getting his fighting skills as adept as he could get them. He would not die as a useless piece of meowbeast waste.

Unfortunately for the troll, he spent pretty much the entire battle passed out in a cave. Damn it, Kanaya. When he and Dave were reunited, Dave confided his worry of his alternate timeline brother who had taken a grave injury during the battle and lay on a bed; teetering on the fence that separated life and death. Dave had been distracted and everyone was trying to aid in Dirk's recovery; the game seemed to pause during that time; like it couldn't end unless it knew the final headcount.

Dirk survived and the teens were bestowed their reward. A new universe all for them. Apparently though, the universe wasn't complete. It was in a sort of gestation period. In which the teens were trapped in a bubble, while the universe built around them. It was comfortable enough; everyone had their own house, tailored to their specific interests. Everyone spent the past two weeks figuring out what was going on with their new universe (Rose provided an explanation); they were stuck here for a year. After that, the two knights were so exhausted from everything they had experienced they slept for nearly a week straight.

Which brings us to now, now Karkat was rested, now they had free time again, now they were alone. And he was going to make the most of it. The purgatory they had been left in seemed to be privy to all of their own personal secrets and preferences. Karkat found a selection of dresses in his new hive, as well as a variety of hair accessories; minus cat ears. He chose a satin red dress that ended just above his knees with a ruffle border at the bottom. Simple, but he was about 90% sure that Dave would like it. He added a red flower to his hair, just in front of his left horn. He liked it, it added to the romantic look he was going for. Taking a deep breath, he left the room to find Dave; they had been taking turns sleeping over at each other's houses for the past two weeks; the human had to be around here somewhere.

Dave was much in a similar mood to Karkat. He had decorated the bedroom with Karkat's favorite flowers (the game still allowed them to have an alchemitter), a few candles strategically placed, and the lights turned down. Dave was shirtless, Karkat had often said during their makeout sessions just how much he admired the human's torso. He looked around the room, it was missing something, but Dave couldn't put his finger on what. He didn't have any more time think about it either; as the door creaked open behind him and he was faced with a grey beauty.

Karkat looked around the room in awe, Dave really went through a lot of trouble; he knew Karkat was a sucker for romantic settings. He turned to face his matesprit, shades gone, crimson eyes shining brightly in the dim room. The stared at each other for a long moment, a small smile working on to Karkat's face. "It looks really nice in here Davey."

Dave moved forward, encircling his arms would the troll's waist. "Not as nice as you." He gently pressed his lips to Karkat's. The two tenderly and loving melting into each other. Dave reached out behind Karkat and softly closed the door, not stopping the kiss; merely wanting a complete feeling of privacy. He opened his mouth slightly darting his tongue out to taste his matesprit's lips. Karkat immediately opened his mouth, allowing Dave entrance. Dave explored the wet cavern, tasting Karkat, cautiously feeling the sharp edges of his teeth and the ridges on the roof of his mouth. Retreating so Karkat could do the same to him. They stayed like this, against the door for a while before Dave led Karkat to the plush bed. They had both wanted to do this for a while, but unable to 100% lose themselves as they were doing now. The game no longer danced in the back of their minds, ruining the immersion of the moment. No, now they could freely embrace the sensations and lose themselves in feeling. Karkat would have been happy to speed things along, but Dave, Dave wanted to take his time.

He laid his troll onto the bed, breaking the kiss so his love could breathe, while he went to work on the lovely grey neck. Kissing and sucking down to that wonderfully little spot that made the shouty male underneath him moan wantonly. Dave continued his attentions to that spot; eliciting more wonderful noises from his darling. He wanted to take it up a notch though. He kissed his way back up the blood player's neck, stopping for a few brief moments to kiss him once more, loving the feeling of the alien appendage as it curled softly around his own. He allowed himself to stay here for a few more minutes, as he reached his hand above, gently caressing the sensitive horns of the one beneath him. Karkat moaned into his mouth, muffling the sound, this won't do. Dave pulled himself away little, Karkat chasing after his lips. Dave became more forceful in his play with the horns, causing Karkat to arch, releasing a wonderfully salacious sound. Dave moved himself upward. Continuing the caress of one horn with his hand, he engulfed the other with his mouth. Swirling his tongue around as his boyfriend writhed below him, setting off a string of curses, pleas for more, and incomprehensible sounds of pleasure.

Karkat was completely malleable for Dave. God, he had wanted this for so long; he loved every minute of it. He wanted to go further, he wanted Dave to be his first, he wanted to express his love for the human completely. "D-dave…I-I…nnngh…I"

"What is it? Do you want to stop?"

"No, god no, I just….I want to…..I want have sex with you… _now_ " The last word was moaned out as Dave was still administering his ministrations.

"Yeah, me too." That was kind of Dave's hope for the whole evening. Still, he was enjoying his exploration and toying with Karkat too much to move on to main even just yet; maybe he could take it up a notch though.

He removed his hand and mouth from the horns, as Karkat let out an involuntary whine at the loss of stimulation. Moving his hands the ruffled hem of the dress, Dave inched up, bunching the dress at the trolls hips as he groaned at his discovery. Karkat wasn't wearing any underwear. His bulge was unsheathed, and the smooth skin of his hips beckoned for Dave's touch. He bunched the dress up further, diving his head down to kiss and suck and nip at the hip bone; while his hands continued upward massaging the grubscars. Karkat arched hard off the bed, whining "Dave,…please." When did Karkat get like this? No demands, merely pleads, he hasn't shouted once either. It was intoxicating the power he had over the troll.

"Shhh, soon, I promise."

Karkat's begging was pushing him, his pants were painfully straining his very hard erection. He wanted this to go exquisitely well though, so he would take his time. He would use every last reserve of self-control he had. He started pulling at the dress, Karkat sat up to accommodate the removal of the offensive clothing. And now he lay naked, save for the flower clip in his hair before Dave. The human sat there, taking in the sight of his panting matesprit. Grey skin with red blooming all over his body and a few dark marks that Dave had left. Eyes lidded with lust and want and ardor. The tightness in his pants now becoming too much he quickly removed them, nearly falling off the bed in his hurry. Now only in his boxers, Dave descended onto his love once more. Kissing wherever his lips could reach, Karkat desperately grabbing at him, hands trailing their touch all over his body. Dave's willpower fading. He reached down, gently stroking the alien tentacle bulge. Karkat shouting praises, now insanely sensitive and reactionary to Dave's touch.

Dave was nearly undone, the look of a writhing Karkat and the sounds of his desperate voice. Dave needed to move things along. He reached below the bulge. Tracing the opening of the troll's nook, causing Karkat to keen and plead for more stimulation, all of the troll's self-restraint long gone. Dave inserted a finger, whimpering and the tight wet feeling. He could feel his love tense a little at the intrusion and waited patiently for him to relax. He gently starting thrusting his finger in and out; adding two more fingers in time. Karkat was writhing violently, desperately, while Dave watched in cupidity and a slight wonder at the erotic sight before him. Karkat was shouting incoherently, a mixture of curses and praises and pleads. A whiny impatient plea escaping him as Dave watched "P-p-please! FUCK ME ALREADY!"

The shout mixed with desire and need and a hint of bursting love filled the command. Dave lost his incredible self-restraint in that moment. Ripping his boxers off, he aligned himself with Karkat's entrance, pushing in as gently as he could, when he heard a gasp beneath him he froze. "You okay? Did I hurt you?" Despite his own desperation he refused to hurt the one he loved so dearly.

"I'm fine, it's just weird. I just need a minute."

Dave forced himself to regain some of his control. Getting out his desire through kisses and firmly rubbing Karkat's horns to distract him from the discomfort. It worked. Karkat was soon eagerly encouraging Dave to continue. When the human was fully inside him they kissed once more as Dave slowly started rocking his hips. Karkat was tight around him and Dave already rapidly approaching the zenith of his pleasure. Picking up speed with every thrust. Karkat was shouting praise and lust filled insensible words. That is, until Dave his a spot inside him that changed his incomprehensible babble into screams of ectasy. Something vaguely resembling the human's name falling out of the troll's mouth. Soon the troll climaxed and Dave followed once he heard his boyfriend scream, the sound completely undoing him.

They lay there in the afterglow of their orgasms. Dave, slowly becoming aware that he was still on top of his matesprit. He rolled off, fighting the urge to stay where he was, he reached for a towel from beside his bed (he had done some research on troll mating and knew he would need it). Cleaning Karkat who was still glassy eyed and enveloped in pleasure. He cleaned himself up as well before tossing the towel aside (he's get to it later). And bringing Karkat into his arms, cuddling him. The troll coming down from his high a few moments later, snuggling close to his boyfriend. "Wow" was all he could mutter. Dave chuckled.

"Yeah, wow"

Exhaustion overcame them and they drifted to a blissful dreamland together.

 _ **Notes: So, this fic is really up to you guys. I seriously only have like two ideas I can think of right now. So if there is anything you want to see them do please post a comment. This will probably be a weekly fic. Not daily like the others. For the Dirk/Jake fans, that sequel starts tomorrow and it won't be nearly as fluffy.**_


	2. Sick

Karkat awoke, the sun streaming into the bedroom, shining directly into his eyes. He grumbled, rolling over to snuggle up to his matesprit. As he inched closer he found that Dave was wearing one of his sweaters; which was odd. Dave normally slept in nothing but his boxers; he got overheated easily, often calling Karkat his own personal heater. He even remembered looking at Dave when he got into bed the night before; he didn't have a shirt on. He must have woken up cold or something…still kind of odd.

The troll cuddled up to the pale boy anyway; holding his hand like always. It was a residual habit from their time in the meteor. Whenever one woke up; they often grabbed the other's hand for comfort. Dave's hand was abnormally warm though. Karkat looked at Dave's face; it was paler than normal. Something was off. He didn't like the idea of waking the boy; but he wasn't familiar with this weirdness to his human's complexion. He gently nudge Dave awake. "Davey, you okay?"

"Mmmmmnnnnnnn, Karkat let me sleep." Dave groaned.

"You're hot."

"Heh, thanks, I know."

Karkat pushed him a little. "Not like that dumbass, like…your physically hot. You're never this warm."

"Dammit, must have a fever."

"What's that?"

"Means I'm sick." Karkat's heart was racing, he had to remind himself they weren't on Alternia anymore. Getting sick was reason enough for culling. It was considered a sign of weakness and risk to others. He held Dave close, kissing him on the head. Dave was happy for the added warmth.

"What do I do?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it." He was used to taking care of himself. His Bro usually left medication with instructions; but never actively took care of him. Hell, most of the time he still had to do chores and strife when he was sick; although Bro would go a little easier on him.

Dave got up, immediately hating the loss of warmth and started walking towards the bathroom, there should be medicine in there. His vision became blurry about halfway in his journey, he grabbed the wall to steady himself, but to no avail as he ended up falling against it. Shit, his fever must be fairly high. He hadn't realized that Karkat had followed him until he felt strong arms around him; bringing him back up and acting as his support. Black ebbed at around his vision and thoughts for a few seconds before subsiding. Karkat was say something…

"Davey, come on talk to me, you're okay, right? Shit, please be okay."

"I'm okay, I'm alright…just a little dizzy. It happens."

Karkat helped him to the bathroom, where he was able to brace himself against the sink. His hand trembling slightly, he reached for the cold meds. Karkat just watched; worry decorating his face. Dave fumbled with the container, trying to suppress the shaking long enough to get it open. Karkat took the bottle from him. "How many?" His voice tight with concern.

Dave was too focused on not passing out to detect Karkat's distress. "Two" he croaked. Fuck his throat hurt. Karkat took out two pills and retrieved some water. "Open your mouth." Dave did as he was told; desperately wanting to get back to bed. He was so tired. The troll lightly place the pills in his boyfriend's mouth, placing the cup at his lips and tilting just enough to get them down. He saw Dave grimace as he swallowed. "What's wrong?"

"Throat just hurts. It's fine, I'm going back to bed, okay?" This is probably the worst he's ever felt. Karkat was immediately at his side though, tenderly steering him back to their room and tucking him in. As soon as Dave was situated, Karkat ran to get Rose. He didn't know what to do; he had never dealt with a sick person before. He didn't want to do something wrong and inadvertently cause Dave's death.

Approaching Rose's door, he knocked hurriedly. Waiting only a few seconds before knocking more urgently. The door opened to find a grumpy looking Rose and Kanaya, in their pajamas; bedhead still prevalent. Then he realized, it's six in the morning…Rose was not a morning person. Still, this was important. "Dave's really sick, I don't know what to do."

Rose would have snapped at him; she was pretty much the grumpiest person imaginable when she first woke up; but the look of fear on the knight's face made her reevaluate how to respond. She leaned against the door frame. She was sick once with Kanaya, she had a feeling the troll was probably overreacting due to never having dealt with the situation before. "What's going on?"

Karkat explained Dave temperature, the shaking, the trouble standing and swallowing. Rose nodded. It could be something more serious…she would have to go over. "Give me five minutes, I'll be right over."

Karkat's face lit up with relief. Thank god; someone who will know what to do. He ran back to Dave's house, trying to calm down. He went back to the bedroom to check on Dave, only to be met with a noxious odor. He saw a putrid mess by their bed. Dave must have gotten sick. The troll ran to get some towels and just finished the clean-up when Rose arrived.

"I have a thermometer." If she smelled anything, she didn't let on. She approached the bed, turning Dave's head to the side and placing the thermometer in his ear. His eyes opened lazily, slightly glassy in the fog of his fever. "103…he was complaining of a sore throat?" Karkat nodded. "Help me sit him up." Karkat jumped at her command, taking hold of Dave, sitting him up with the greatest care.

Dave whined "I want to sleep."

"You'll get to in a minute, let me see your throat, open up your mouth." Rose, holding a flashlight in her hand; not looking patient or willing to deal with difficulties. Dave complied with the attitude of a two year old. He did as he was told, but he made it abundantly apparent he was not happy. Rose ignored him. She looked his mouth, he was doing a good job of keeping his tongue out of the way so she could see. And boy did she. White patches clung to the back of his throat, she sighed, looking a Karkat. "He has strep throat.

Horror shone on Karkat's face "WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?!"

Dave whined, nearly crying; "Kitkat not so loud." Hands covering his ears as he retreated back under the covers.

"Sorry. Sorry Dave, I'll be quieter." The tenderness returning to Karkat's voice.

"Don't worry too much, I had it when I was younger. I'm going to alchemize him some antibiotics and he should be fine as long as you make him take them as I tell you to."

"Yeah, of course."

Rose nodded, leaving the room to go fetch the proper medication. Dave had already fallen back into a fitful sleep. Sweating and shivering slightly from the fever.

Rose returned some time later. Pills in hand. "Okay, what all have you given him?" Karkat ran to the bathroom returning with a bottle of Dayquil. She looked at it, frowning slightly. "No more of this for him, okay. Do you have anything labeled ibuprofen?"

"Yeah, that's in there."

"Okay, so here's what you do. In about three hours given him two of those, that will keep his fever down. Then, at dinner, make him take one of these. It's very important he take it with food okay?"

"Okay."

"After that, he takes one of these twice a day, once at breakfast, and once at dinner, until they're gone. If his fever comes back, give him more ibuprofen, but not more than three pills every four hours. Got it?"

"Yeah, anything else? What should I make him for dinner? Or alchemize him for dinner?" He still couldn't cook; something to tackle when Dave was better.

"I'll bring over some soup later. All you'll have to do is heat it up. I'll show you. Other than that, just keep him as comfortable as you can and make him drink plenty of clear fluids."

"Alright, thanks Rose."

She smiled and said her good byes. Once she left, Karkat looked at the clock; it was only 10:30. He was already exhausted. He climbed back into bed with Dave, holding him close.

He woke up again a bit later to Dave shifting in his sleep. He felt really warm again, and he was shivering worse than before. Karkat jumped up and retrieved the ibuprofen from the bathroom as well as a full glass of water. He carefully woke Dave up, not wanting to disturb him too much. "Wha-"

"Shhh. You're fever came back, take this."

Dave did as he was told; drinking only a small bit of the water.

"Drink it all. It's good for you."

Again, Dave was in an unusually compliant mood and did as he was told. When he was finished he felt a hand pull at his sweater sleeve. "Can you stay with me?" Karkat smiled.

"Of course."

He climbed back into bed with Dave as the blonde buried himself in the troll's chest. "So warm." He croaked; trying to meld with the troll as if Karkat was the only thing that could warm him up. It was nice; weirdly nice and Karkat found himself purring…this was a pretty pale situation. Dave seemed to like it too; he calmed falling into a more peaceful slumber than before.

Rose let herself in sometime later; making her way to the boys' bedroom she found them both asleep. She crept over to Karkat's side of the bed, nudging him awake. "I brought the soup." She whispered. Karkat nodded; carefully extracting himself from Dave's grip and following her to the kitchen. She explained how to heat up the soup and how much to make sure Dave ate before he took the antibiotic. He followed her instruction, bringing the soup and pills their bedroom.

Dave was awake, stumbling out of bed. "You should still be resting."

"S'fine."

"No Dave! It isn't! Get back into bed!"

"…I'm just going to the bathroom."

"Need help? You stumbled last time."

"S'kay, I feel a little better, I'll be fine."

Karkat would have protested, but Dave did seem a bit better, he was able to stay upright at least. Deciding to let Dave be and waited patiently for his return. As Dave climbed back in bed Karkat presented him with the soup. "Not hungry."

"Dave, just eat some okay? Rose says you have strep throat and you have to eat before you can take the medicine."

Dave eyed him, still a little groggy. Karkat went to the closet, producing a spare pillow; which he propped behind Dave's back to help keep him up. Kissing him on top of the head before he went to fetch his own food. Not seeing the loving smile on Dave's face as he walked away.

He returned after a few minutes with his own tray. Happiness filling him as he saw Dave eating. "This is good soup." The boy was a little more awake and the food seemed to help his mood a little.

"We'll have to thank Rose." He climbed into bed, next to Dave and began eating his own soup. Delicious…it was Rose though, so that's to be expected. Girl was a wizard in the kitchen on the meteor.

When they finished, Karkat made Dave take one of the pills and removed the trays. He came back with Jane Erye, figuring Dave would want to go right back to sleep. He was surprised however, to find the boy waiting expectantly for him. As he seated himself under the covers, Dave scooted closer, throwing his arm over his troll. "Could you read out loud?"

"Sure." And that was how they passed the night. Karkat read in a low soft voice that lulled Dave to sleep; his breathes rhythmically keeping beat to Karkat's words.

 _ **Linda065cliva: I know I already PM'd you, but I want to thank you again for reviewing!**_


	3. Bro

_**Notes: Not the most well written chapter, but enjoy.**_

Karkat was an excellent nurse. Too good really. He insisted Dave stay in bed for nearly a week. He wouldn't let Dave do anything requiring even the most remote amount of effort. And cuddled him whenever Dave asked; doing that adorable purring thing that always made Dave fall asleep; which sucked because it meant he never got to enjoy the sound for long. Still, it was nice.

They were in the bath together. Karkat gently washing Dave's back, tracing the scars, like his body was a canvas. The echo of blood was the medium used for the masterpiece on his skin. Something that would fade; but forever mark him. Damaged, unloved; no, Karkat loved him…the others loved him too. How he managed to win them over he will never know. But he felt a well of gratitude every day when they showed up and cared, really cared. Not like he was some burden that they were saddled with; but a person whom they cared about.

Karkat had put his sickles away, locked up, for Dave. The blonde couldn't handle the sight of weapons anymore; the sound if he knocked them over made him tremble. In exchange, Dave would watch Karkat's spars with Dirk. Those two liked fighting; found it therapeutic or something, Dave didn't get it. But Karkat asked him to watch so he could improve his form. Dave was still teaching him ballet. It would be awhile before Karkat could perform those moves in battle automatically. They still did drills most days of the week; well, when Dave wasn't sick. The troll loved battle, he didn't like the results of a battle; people killed, lives draining, blood watering the plants. He liked the action though, and battle scars, hence why he was so fascinated with Dave's body. Humans scar far more easily than trolls, Karkat hadn't even seen a scar before the two were on the meteor. Said he liked them. Coaxed Dave out of his long shirts, show his arms, his ugly disgusting arms…no, Karkat hated when he talked that way about himself. The tracing had moved to massaging now. Rubbing his shoulders; Karkat must have notice him tensing. …He still hasn't told him about bro. He doesn't want to think about bro.

Focusing on the feeling of his matesprit's fingers working his muscles loose. The tenderness that melts him and makes him forget. Forget where he came from, allows him to get lost him the moment. Dave lets out an involuntary groan of relief. He hadn't realized how tight his shoulders got when his mind travelled into that painful dark cave of his childhood. He heard Karkat snicker; the troll loved it when Dave relaxed. Which didn't happen often. More so now than the first days on the meteor…still he can't help but anticipate attacks. Even though he knows Bro is gone and Karkat would never do that. It's ingrained in him now; it's part of who he is and he hates it. He wanted to forget that part of him exists. He wanted to kiss his boyfriend.

Dave turned around meeting Karkat's eyes. A playfulness lived there, it only showed itself when the two were alone, and it filled Dave's heart with joy. Karkat gave him a questioning look and Dave made his move. Kissing him sweetly and slowly and with a quiet passion. A passion that said he would die for the troll, he would sacrifice everything to make sure he was always happy; but he was damaged and didn't deserve the one in front of him. All this conveyed in the one little kiss, a message of love larger than the universe could ever contain, yet at the same time broken and fragile and if Karkat didn't want it he could chuck it aside. Of course the troll never did. He took that love gently between his hands cradling it, feeding it, stoking it. Asking permission for the kiss to grow and shift ever so slightly. Asking if he can add another element to the devotion and love and kindness Dave always displayed. And the human granted him the request; adding a hint of lust to their kiss which only grew between them. The troll let his tongue explore the human's mouth. He had done it countless times, but he never got tired of it. The blunt teeth and the warm wetness. Human's sure had a lot of drool. Karkat adored it though; just as he adored every part of Dave. He let his hands wander up, threading his fingers through Dave's hair. Massaging the scalp just as the boy likes. Dave sucked on his tongue and he lost control of a split second tugging on the blonde hair. Eliciting a soft groan from his matesprit. He tugged again, the same response.

The tugging felt weirdly good, it tingled and sent shivers down Dave's spine. He pulled away just a bit "Harder", it wasn't a command, merely a suggestion. And how happy he was when Karkat took it. Tugging more aggressively, a light delicious burn that only heightened every bit of his senses. Oh, it felt so good. And kissing Karkat felt good, and who'd of thought he would have a hair pulling kink? Like, was he a masochist or something, nah, he….hated….pain…..no….no no no. He didn't want to like it. Fuck, his head is all fucked up now. How can he like this kind of pain? He hated the pain when bro was kicking his ass; and liking this ….and now the two images were fucking enmeshed in his mind and he wanted to hurl. Karkat clearly picked up on his mood and they stopped kissing.

Dave's eyes held a level of disgust and fear. At first Karkat worried he did something wrong, but as he looked at Dave he saw that the boy wasn't looking at him. His eyes were unfocused, this only happened once before, on the meteor. Dave had refused talk about it. The prospit dreamer hated that look on his matesprit's face; one of suffering, bordering on despair. He needed to be brought back from whatever forest he got lost in. "Davey, you okay? Speak to me. What's going on?"

He kissed Dave's forehead and cheeks and wrist. Lust gone, only love. Here, flashlights and breadcrumbs, come back. Warm blankets and hot cocoa await. Nothing to fear, you are safe, the demons can't get you because you're loved ones will kick their ass. But only if they have you first. Don't run away with the shadows, don't let them envelop you.

Dave found the edge of reality again. Look once more at his boyfriend's face, shit he ruined everything. Expecting a barrage of questions, he was surprised when he was given a strong hug. Like the finest armor in all the land, welded using dragon fire, impossible to mar or hurt the one wearing it. Protect him from all of the elements and trials he faced and would face. And he hugged back, the feeble sword that would break if touched. Not much use to anyone.

"Want to talk about it?"

He owed Karkat an explanation. But being naked in a bathtub spilling his guts was just too much. "Yeah, but can we get out first?"

"Sure."

After a quick and slightly awkward drying off and clothing period, Dave took Karkat's hand and led him to the living room. He didn't want their bedroom to be tainted with the talk. Like any mention of what he had been through carried a horrendous curse that would seep into and infect anything and everything around.

They sat on the couch and Dave told Karkat everything. The constant fighting and midnight alarms that involved a sword in his face. The demonic puppets and fucking cameras everywhere, the lack of food or clean clothes. The constant surveillance when he was on the internet or even his phone. The fucking smuppets everywhere. How he lived in constant fear and pain; and now it's like his mind is still there sometimes. He also took the opportunity to explain what happened in the bathtub.

"I liked it when you pulled my hair; I really did, but the idea of like that pain made me think…I don't know. If I liked you pulling my hair, then some part of me probably liked the constant fighting and suffering I experienced living with Bro. And that made me sick. I hated it, I hated every bit of it and …I just…" He let his head fall into his hands.

Karkat was a little stunned. He had fought with Crabdad before, but it was always to calm his lusus down. Nothing more than tussling really. The troll had never felt willfully hurt by his lusus; his lusus actually protected him on a couple of occasions from some of the other trolls. He had food too, and Crabdad was actually a stickler for cleanliness, so he never had to live in filth or anything. And poor Dave felt confused about everything and how does he comfort him?

The troll inched over, putting his arm around Dave. Giving him the chance to pull away. Sometimes Dave didn't like to be touched. Karkat was realizing now that it was when he was thinking about bro. Dave didn't pull away, he didn't lean in though either. "The pain from the hair pulling and the pain from the strifing are two different things." He couldn't really say anything about Dave's childhood, he had no real frame of reference. He didn't know how to comfort Dave in that regard; but he could at least make him feel better about the here and now.

"What?"

"The pain you felt, they were completely different."

"How do you figure?" Dave said derisively. Not at Karkat, at himself.

"The pain you experienced was less severe and you were in control of it. I think you know that if you wanted me to stop, I would have. You were in complete control; in fact that's probably why you liked it. To me it sounds like you living situation was all kinds of fucked up chaos, uncertainty, and things that were out of your control. So, having some control about what happened to you and how someone else touched you was probably a nice feeling. I think you like that you can be vulnerable with someone and have them not use that against you. The fact that it was sexual was more tied to the fact that you enjoyed the feeling of control and trust than anything else." Shit that control thing was actually a little closer to home than he would have liked. Karkat had REALLY enjoyed having that brief moment of domination over Dave. He didn't like hurting Dave, but that feeling that he can make Dave feel good seeing the boy like putty in his hands was awesome….okay focus. Dave needs him.

The pale boy leaned into him now. Clearly not convinced, but not on the brink of a defcon level one meltdown any more. He seemed less likely to take off into the woods again and that was something that made Karkat smile. He was still a little wound up; anything more than cuddles and a few kisses would be too much for him tonight. So, that's what Karkat did. He held his matesprit close; kissing his head and putting in one of the few romantic comedies that Dave actually liked. Never pictured him as a Miss Congeniality fan, but there you go. And the boy relaxed. Slowly melting into Karkat, allowing himself once more to enjoy the feeling of intimacy. Watching as Sandra Bullock's character tried to hide donuts in her bra. He still wasn't convinced of Karkat's words, but, he didn't want to be dictated by his past anymore. He would work to overcome these feelings and give Karkat the matesprit he deserved.

 _ **Notes:**_ _**This is probably the most serious this story will get. I prefer to keep this mostly lighthearted (although Karkat will have an insecurity chapter in which Dave comforts him). However, this was something that I wanted to address. I hope you guys don't mind the way I handled it. It was just hard for me to picture Karkat having the right words to comfort Dave; he doesn't really understand the way human parents are supposed to behave. He can recognize that Dave had a fucked up relationship with Bro, but doesn't know how to make him feel better in regards to the relationship.**_

 _ **Also, I tend to view Dave as kind of a kinky person. But, with every thing he's gone through; I think there would be a level of self-disgust because he equates an aspect of the kink with something from his past (even if they don't really match up 100%).**_

 _ **Linda065cliva: Aren't they just? Freaking cinnamon rolls, both of them.**_


	4. Drawing

Notes: Thanks to Nxtilla from AO3 for the drawings idea! And ClivaMature's work Domination for inspiration.

Dave moaned underneath Karkat. The two had become a little more adventurous in the bedroom. Dave found that he liked it when Karkat dominated him, and Karkat loved dominating Dave. Perfect really. However, Dave was still really nervous about pain and hair pulling…bondage was totally out of the question. While the idea of being tied up sounded hot, the fact that he would be completely vulnerable was something he couldn't deal with yet. It's not that he didn't trust Karkat, but the idea of being completely at someone's mercy was just too overwhelming for Dave. They had come up with a nice system that suited them both for now. Dave was to keep his hands at his sides or crossed wrists above his head. Karkat was allowed to do minor things, scratching (not really though, just enough for Dave to feel it, but not enough for it to hurt), nipping, light biting. If anything ever became too much Dave could push Karkat off at any time. Both were slightly nervous, yet exhilarated. Karkat had recently entered the second stage of troll puberty. His skin was getting tougher and darker, his eyes were changing to a brighter red, his muscles becoming more defined…and his libido was through the roof. He felt a constant need to touch Dave, caress that soft skin, run his fingers through that perfect hair. His nose had become a bit more sensitive to his matesprit's scent as well, everything about the human had become a thousand times more attractive. Thank god Dave was willing to indulge him so often. This was their first time with any sort of domination aspect though.

Dave naked beneath the troll, so frail by Alternian standards. The pale skin gorgeous to look at. The scars alluring. Marks of a warrior, someone strong for looking so fragile. He wanted a taste. He dipped his head low, meeting Dave's lips in a hungry kiss, hand trailing on the side of the human's toned body. Dave moaned once again into Karkat's mouth. The perfect noise, best not obstruct it. He pulled away, hearing a soft whine from his dear one. He kissed his way to Dave's ear. "How bad do you want me Dave?" he breathed roughly into the male's ear.

"So bad. Please, Karkat, I want you to fuck me, mark me make me yours. I want- I-I"

"Patience my little slut. And call me master." Dave let out a groan, he fucking loved it when Karkat called him those names. "You want my bulge around you don't you? My whore." A nip at the side of the human's neck. Dave keened. Fuck, Karkat was really good at this. He wiggled a little trying to stay in control of himself, but god, why did Karkat have to be this hot, they hadn't even really done anything yet.

"Your whore, master." He panted out.

"That's right, my whore, my bitch." Karkat was sucking hard on Dave's neck now; causing the boy to arch underneath him. He pulled away admiring his work.

"Please, master, let me touch your horns." Dave loved caressing Karkat's horns during sex. The sounds that fell out of the trolls mouth when he sucked on them, god, he was magnificent.

Karkat was ridiculously turned on in that moment. Dave was letting him do all of this and abiding by the rules he set down and part of him was freaking out because he had so much control over Dave in that moment and it was like a high all its own. He took a deep breath, he didn't want to push Dave too far or too fast this first time. "You've been very good Davey. I think I will let you touch my horns, only one hand though. Keep the other above your head." Dave did as he was told, grasping Karkat's horn firmly, the troll had to suppress the sound that threatened to rise out of his throat. It felt so good, he could only let Dave go on for a few moments before the stimulation threatened an undesirable end to their carnal session. He was panting harder now. "That's enough." He growled. Dave pulled back, a look of worry crossing his face, until he met Karkat's eyes. The shear predation he saw was enough for to cause an involuntary buck of his hips.

"Please, master. I need you." Dave whimpered

Karkat lost control. His bulge wrapped around Dave's and he was grinding his hips hard into the boy. Dave was screaming his name, bucking with Karkat's hips. Harder and faster they thrusted into each other, climax taking them together.

Karkat was the first to come down from his high. He reached for the towel. At this point, one was always kept at the side of their bed. Cleaning off both of them before lying beside Dave, bringing him into a cuddle; petting his hair softly. Dave started to become reacquainted with the world. "Holy shit Karkat…that was…I mean…incredible." Karkat chuckled in response, kissing Dave's head lightly, tilting his face so he could plant a tender kiss on those lips. They snuggled there falling asleep together.

Dave woke up some time later. Karkat was still asleep. The troll was like a non-stop sex machine the past few days. Said something about stage two of puberty. First stage had involved extreme fatigue on the meteor, apparently stage two was extreme horniness. Not that Dave was complaining. And Karkat was really good about respecting his boundaries. He stared down at his adorabloodthristy matesprit. Grey skin looking lovely, the sun was coming through the window a little, highlighting his messy hair in all the right places. His horns peeking out softly, his face peaceful and precious. Dave reached into the side drawer of his nightstand. Pulling out a sketch book and pencils. He had taken to sketching more. He had always liked it before the game, and now he had all the free time in the world. He still wasn't very good at it, but he enjoyed it. He shifted himself carefully, not wanting to disturb his subject. Then hunkered down and spent the next ninety minutes drawing the troll. And intense concentration taking over him. He was so focused on fleshing out the sketch, erasing, bolding some lines, etc; that he didn't notice Karkat stir.

The troll awoke lethargically; he almost rolled over, going back to sleep, when the time player caught his eye. Sitting not far from him; his eyes focusing in on the boy's brow, how it furrowed in the absorption of his craft. Kind of hot…damn it…puberty sucks. Really though, it was endearing. Nothing was on Dave's mind, nothing was plaguing him, nothing existed in Dave's world but that notebook and pencil. It was like Karkat could see into his little wonderland. What was he drawing anyway…wait, since when did he draw? Karkat couldn't remember him drawing much on the meteor, that said, they didn't spend every waking moment together. Now Karkat was curious. He moved toward the pale boy, catching his attention. "Oh! You're up!"

"Yeah, what are you drawing?"

"Nothing." Dave flipped the book closed, stashing his drawings in the drawer. "I'm going to go make breakfast." He left the room hurriedly, expecting Karkat to follow.

The troll felt conflicted, Dave trusted him enough openly show where the hiding spot was; but Karkat really wanted to know what Dave was drawing.

The boy reappeared moments later. "Pants would be nice." He moved over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of pajama pants before making his way back out the door. "You coming Kikat?"

"Just a few minutes, I don't feel like getting out of bed yet." Dave hesitated a moment, as if worried about an invasion of privacy; he must have resolved the worry, for he left after a few moments. Shit, why was Dave so nervous about him seeing those drawings? It's not like the troll is a complete asshole and would laugh or anything. He peeked over the edge, there was one drawing sticking out from the drawer. His curiosity got the better of him, grabbing the page he gently pulled it out, taking care not to bend or break it. He gasped. It was him. And it was beautiful. Dave was amazing. At this point all regards for Dave's privacy was out the window. He wrenched the drawer open, eager to see more. His eyes beheld papers upon papers of drawings and doodles. Some were clearly practice, many sketches of hands and feet, body positions, etc. There were some scenery sketches too, looked like they were from LOHAC. But by far, the vast majority were of Karkat himself. Sleeping, fighting (spars with Dirk), reading, even one of him eating. Little notes often accompanied the images, ranging from technical questions and reminders ("Do trolls have different muscle alignments? Ask Kanaya for anatomy book."), to endearing notes ("Fucking adorable teeth when he eats."/"His eyes are so pretty"), to slightly embarrassing comments ("Dat troll got booty for days."/"Work it Kitkat"). The art was amazing, so perfect that it could have been a black and white photograph and no one would have known the difference. Karkat felt like Dave had made him into something beautiful. Like his ugly body was something that could look nice in the right light.

"Dude, we HAVE to learn to cook soon. Hot pockets are getting really….old…."

Shit! Karkat should have been paying more attention. Now Dave was going to think that he couldn't trust him and he may have just single handedly ruined their relationship. Karkat was sure there was a look of horror on his face and how did he fix this? And OH MY GOD Dave has tears in his eyes. And what should he do, what should he do?!

Dave choked "I'm sorry Kitkat." …What? "I wasn't trying to invade your privacy or anything, I just really like the way you look and wanted to draw it. I know they're shitty, and I know it's probably a bit creepy, and I'm SO sorry if I made you uncomfortable and –"

"No, Dave. God no. One, these are fantastic, they are the furthest thing from shitty possible. And two, …I like how you draw me."

"What?" Tears streaming from incarnadine eyes.

"You make me look attractive in these. Like these drawings take away all of the flaws and leave only the good things."

Dave wiped away his tears and climbed onto the bed. Hotpockets placed on the nightstand. He took Karkat's face in his hands, placing a tentative gentle kiss on his lips. "I draw you how I see you Kitkat. Your body is stunning and sexy, and I love it. …You really think they're good?"

Karkat's eyes darkened a little, an all too familiar element returning to them. "Yeah, so good that I think you deserve a reward." Dave saw the glimmer in his eyes; he wanted to play along.

"Like what, master?" He saw Karkat shudder.

"Like this." He was on Dave in an instant, tearing off the pajama pants, before lovingly caressing his legs. Dave moaned, Karkat knows how to balance domination with tenderness so well, Dave wondered idly if he had done anything like this with someone else before. No, they told each other on the meteor they were both virgins. Karkat was just a fucking natural at t-

"OH FUCK!" Karkat's mouth was on Dave, letting out a loud groan around Dave, causing another scream from the pale boy. The troll was careful about his teeth. He loved the sounds Dave made, and after how good he just made Karkat feel, he deserved this and so much more. Dave was gripping the sheets hard. Unintelligible comments spilling out of his mouth at a fast rate, spurring Karkat on until Dave peaked. Swallowing everything. He then took care of his own situation before cuddling with Dave once more.

"Damn you're a horny fucker." Dave was still panting.

"I'm telling you it's the hormones, besides, it seemed like you enjoyed it."

"Fuck yes. I fucking scored a hot, understanding, smart, loving, horny boyfriend."

"I could say the same about you Davey." A tender kiss between the too. "I human love you."

"I love you too Kitkat."

Notes: So this wasn't the best chapter and I'm sure some of you will think Dave openly leaving his drawings near Karkat to be unrealistic. However, I kind of think that Dave half wanted Karkat to see them, but at the same time trusted him not to look (kind of a win-win regardless of what happens).

Sorry for the shitty writing, this chapter was a little more difficult to write for some reason. Just couldn't get it to flow quite the way I wanted it to.


	5. Cooking Part 2

Karkat opened his bleary eyes, he had fallen asleep on the couch again. Puberty really fucking sucks, horny constantly, falling asleep in random places, and his skin was fucking peeling, new layer meant to hide scent more from predators. Except, what did Dave refer to it as, Pon-far? Whatever, that fucking mating ritual that made him go crazier than he had been the past few weeks. The horniness was starting to subside (still pretty active by human standards though), which meant he was heading into the latent stage of his mating cycle, it would hit again in a couple of years, then happen every month for a few years, before it finally settled into some sort of rhythm. At least Dave had fallen asleep on top of him, so he wasn't cold.

Today was the day. They were going to learn to cook. Locking all the doors, covering all the windows, making sure no one had the opportunity to sit back and laugh as they struggled. Apparently though, Dave had been watching videos, Jake and Jane were pretty nice about offering advice too. They even offered to come over and teach the boys. Dave didn't want that though, he liked Dirk and Roxy, but didn't want them to come over; which would inevitably happen, invite one human alpha, you invite them all. They were both related to Dave and Rose, which meant ribbing the entire fucking time for their own amusement, which would end with every joking around and no one learning a god damned thing.

"Mm" Dave was stirring. He lifted his head, giving Karkat a sleepy smile. "You have the most comfortable body, you know that. Firm and soft in all the right places, like the best mattress in the world."

"I really don't even know what to fucking make of that."

"It's a compliment dude."

"Sounds like you're calling me furniture."

"No, I wouldn't have sex with my sofa non-stop while it was going through weird sofa puberty."

"Sofa puberty?"

"Yeah, sofa puberty, like more stuffing in places it didn't have stuffing before. It's out growing the fabric, so there's rips and tears in certain places. And it keeps eyeing the loveseat and those chairs with lust and trying to control its weird sofa boner."

"Sofa boner? Really?"

"Yeah, you know how some sofas have that reclining function, where the footrest pops up? That's a sofa boner."

"Dave this is getting really weird, can we get the fuck up now?"

"Oh, yeah."

Dave rolled of Karkat landing on the floor, just his way of getting off the couch. Karkat sat up, stretching his arms and chest before absent mindedly scratching his stomach. After a few moments Dave stood up, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and made his way to the kitchen. "First up, French toast. Breakfast is supposed to be one of the easiest things to make." The boys entered the potentially dangerous room and donned their aprons. Karkat's read _GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY KITCHEN!_ While Dave's was surprisingly cutesy, a green background with apples all over it, with a really stupid joke that read _What do you get from a perverted apple? Hard Cider._ Jane and Roxy made them for the boys, Karkat's was sparkly and had a ton of glitter, Dave's was hand-embroidered. He suspected John convinced Jane to put in the stupid joke. Dave reached into a canbinet and pulled out the "Cooking for Beginners" book from their cabinet. Flipping through to the instructions for making French toast.

"Okay, first we need bread, check. Next eggs, check. Now, we crack open three eggs and scrambled them… wait how the fuck do we do that?" Jane truly was a life saver. Not only had she alchemized this book for them, but she actually went through with post-it notes and left instructions. "Okay, so we take a whisk and stir the eggs with it?" Dave grabbed his whisk and started whisking the eggs. He was able to break the yokes, but was making slow progress in the actual scrambling department.

"Here Davey, let me try." Karkat took the whisk and started stirring faster, adding a slight tossing motion to his stir and within seconds the eggs were well scrambled.

"Good job Kitkat! Okay, next we pour this onto a plate and soak the bread. Karkat took a piece of bread and plopped it onto the egg covered plate only to result in some mild splashing, a wash cloth was necessary to clean the mess. Dave took over from there and was much more successful. "Okay, next we fry these up and up and we officially made breakfast."

Working together the two managed to not burn the house down and only mildly charring their toast. It wasn't perfect, but it was edible and maple syrup covers up all sins. After eating the two chatted a bit in the breakfast err, eating area _("Dave why the FUCK WOULD ANYONE CALL THIS A NOOK!?)_ , and Karkat noticed a bit of stray syrup on Dave's chin. "Oh, Davey, you have something on your face."

"Where?" Dave started to touch his cheek.

"I'll get it." Karkat gently took his chin and leaned his, sucking the sticky substance off before gracing the human's lips with a kiss. As he pulled away, his matesprit became the color of those crimson apples he loves so much.

"How the fuck do you STILL manage to make me blush like this?" A small smile brightening his face as his hand tried to cover his bashfulness. Karkat reached and pulled the boy's hand away.

"Because I love you and you love me-"

"Great, we're a fucking Barney song."

"-and I know just what to do to get the reaction I want. I love your blush and I love you." Dave's smile grew, teeth showing, such a rare occurrence, precious human. …God damned puberty. Thankfully, Karkat had a bit more control of himself now. It was important to Dave that they learn how to cook. They still had soup to make and Karkat didn't want to distract him. After that though, all bets are off, no holds barred, whatever else stupid euphemism humans would use to imply that Karkat was going to fuck Dave.

Dave seemed like he wanted to extend the intimacy, he got up, climbing into his troll's lap. Arms around him, nuzzling his neck. Okay, Karkat could do this, pale affection sounded nice right now. He entwined his arms around Dave, kissing his head and ears and everywhere else he could reach. Purring beginning in his chest and Dave pressed himself further against the troll, as if trying to meld their bodies into one. "I know I say this every time, but I really fucking love that purr."

"I know." And the stayed that way for a while. Karkat the only noise existing in the house. Lightly petting Dave's hair as the blonde started to drift. The weight pulling him down, the warmth of Karkat and his full belly drawing him towards a peaceful slumber. His arms becoming more relaxed with every breath, drifting so far as to lose control of the appendages, one falling off Karkat and to the side, jerking Dave out of his stupor.

"Nn, Sorry."

"It's fine, you're cute when you let yourself relax." Cupping the time player's face, kissing him once more with a dash more passion.

Dave smirked, "C'mon, the soup is supposed to take a while, so let's get started." Karkat obliged.

The soup didn't actually take that long. Jane had given them basically an idiot proof recipe. The boiled the chicken, no real issues there. The chicken pieces were small enough that they cooked quickly and Dave had made tea before. Basically the same thing, only with a bigger pot…and meatier. They let it cool, opening about five cans of different beans and dumping them all into a pot, followed by chicken broth (canned because they were intimidated by the process of making it from scratch), and a can of chili peppers. They then chopped bell peppers, per Jane and Jake's err…visual instructions…those two could not draw. At least there were words to go with the images. Once everything was chopped, the chicken was then cool enough (it took the 45 minutes to chop 4 bell peppers). That went a bit faster (only 20 minutes). Putting everything into the pot, they set the stove on a medium heat and sat back down.

"That was tiring. My neck hurts now."

"Davey, that's because we suck at cooking."

"Hey, we don't know that yet. Let's test out the soup first, then we can say we suck."

"How long is that supposed to take anyway?"

"About a twenty minutes, why?"

"Come here." Karkat pulled at Dave's hand, which the human was happy to obey. Back in his matesprit's lap, snuggling close.

"You're horny again aren't you?" Was muttered into the alien chest.

"Yeah, we don't have to do anything. It's not like it's unmanageable."

"Mmnn~, maybe after dinner." Dirk could practically feel the devious smirk forming on his boyfriend's face. "Nothing kinky."

"Deal."

The two stayed like that for a little while longer. Eventually hearing the ring that of their day's work demanding attention. Dave served them both a bowl, returning yet again to their no—dining area. "Okay, together, one, two, three!" The both took a bite and simultaneously both spit out the soup. "Oh my god! I can't breathe. How the fuck is it that spicy?!" Dave managed to sputter out as his tongue began going numb.

"Since we like spicy things, I added cayenne pepper." Karkat had tears streaming down his face, his mouth burned, but he was in better shape than Dave.

"How *cough* muth did ywo *cough* puth in?"

"The entire jar."

"Wath the futh Karthat?!" That was all Dave could get out before he fell into another coughing fit.

"Shit what do we do?"

"Milth, geth the milth."

"Milth? What milth? Wait, I thought it was MILF, that's what Roxy said, and how the fuck is that going to help us?"

"Noth Milf, Milth!" Dave managed to force himself up and stumble to the fridge, coughing the entire way. Dark spots decorating his vision from the immense amount of pain he was in. He ripped the refrigerator door open, grabbing the whole milk (Thank god Jane convinced them to keep it on hand, although, she may not have had this in mind); drinking as much of it as he could. After downing nearly a third of a galleon he was able to stop. His mouth still tingled, but there was no longer that searing pain like a hot poker was in his mouth. He coughed a little, not anywhere near as bad as before. Holding the jug out to Karkat. "Drink, it will help."

Karkat made his way over, drinking a bit of the thick substance. A look of relief crossing his face. "Next time, just follow the fucking recipe. Okay?" Dave looked disappointed. Shit, Karkat ruined his project. It didn't even seem like that much spice compared to everything else they were putting in.

"Sorry Davey."

Dave sighed, "It's fine, what do we eat now though?"

Karkat looked shame faced at Dave, pulling out a frozen pizza. "Since we hadn't done so well the last time I alchemized this just to be safe." Dave gave him a soft smile.

"You got my favorite." Cheeseburger pizza with bacon.

Karkat gave him a soft smile in return. The two popped the pizza into the oven, cleaned themselves up (Dave's nose was running like crazy and Karkat still had tears rolling down his face). Once that was done, the cuddle up on the couch, eating their pizza, watching some shitty romcom; and falling asleep in the same position they started the day in. No, Karkat did not get laid.

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **So, I'm making a tentative change to the update schedule. Updates will now be every two weeks instead of one. Sorry, but my school has finally started up (just started on Wednesday) and it has come with homework (around 500 pages of reading a week + other work), a 3 hour commute daily, and a host of problems that I'm trying to clean up (these should be cleaned up with the next two weeks, at least I hope). Plus I'm tutoring starting next week (only 3 hours a week though, so it's not like it's a lot) and I have to start schmoozing some of my professors into giving me letters of recommendation for grad school applications. The reading more than anything is taking more time than I thought it would, so I have to push back my schedule, sorry guys.  
**_

_**All that being said, I am always open to suggestions for chapters. So if there is anything you'd like to see, tell me!**_

 _ **Linda065cliva: I don't know why I love them drawing each other so much, but I do! I'm glad you like it too!**_

 _ **Hikary Sanoko: Yay! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad your enjoying it!**_


	6. Karkat's Birthday

_**Notes: Warning, shitty short chapter ahead. Sorry it isn't better after making you guys wait so long. I really didn't know what to write, so I ended up playing with metaphor.**_

Dave plated the thick buttermilk pancakes, three, with a giant pad of butter on top. The smell of the freshly cooked goods drifted throughout the kitchen. The time player had become quite good at making breakfast items. His matesprit wasn't allowed to help anymore after the soup incident. The blonde had been a little hesitant to try anything other than simple things after that. Maybe sometime soon he would try make something more complex…like apple pie.

Karkat was still asleep. Dave had gotten up early to do this just for him. His wriggling day was today and Dave had big plans. Recently they both discovered dating sims. He wasn't big on it, but Karkat played Brother's Conflict about a half dozen times, and by half dozen times Dave means EACH ROUTE a half dozen times. Time for a new game. So, Dave alchemized him a nice variety. One called Sweet Fuse, another Hakuoki, and about 10 others. As well as the gaming systems for each game. Karkat would like it, he was sure, plus…he had something else. Something that made Dave slightly uncomfortable, but he thought Karkat would like it and he wanted to try. He wanted the day to be special. Taking the tray in, complete with pancakes, syrup, coffee, and one of Karkat's favorite alternian flowers. A staple of days like this.

The knight of blood was sprawled out in bed, snoring lightly. His muscles had taken a prominence in his body. Now one could tell he was stronger than Dave just by looking. The blonde didn't mind though, he was still faster and taller (okay only by like, a ¼ of an inch, but it still counts!). Dave leaned down, brushing stray hairs out of Karkat's face before he woke him. "Happy Wriggling Day Kitkat! I made you breakfast." Karkat opened his eyes blearily. He couldn't really focus until he had his coffee. Sitting up, Dave placed the tray before him, patiently waiting for the caffeine and sugar to add some pep to Karkat's demeanor. "Thanks Davey, this is great." He smiled tenderly at his human boyfriend, pulling him into a chaste kiss.

I also got these for you. Handing Karkat the dating sims. The troll's face lit up. It was kind of comical seeing a buff looking, grey skinned, pointy teeth, and a claw wielding troll that had demonstrated his fighting skills repeatedly…get so excited over dating sims. More than excited. Karkat squealed when he laid eyes on his birthday horde. Kissing Dave again with a bubbly enthusiasm. Only with Dave would he act like this, and the human loved it. "I figured we could play through a couple of routes together." Okay, similar to his first wriggling day with Karkat, only books and movies instead of games…Karkat didn't seem to mind though. The troll looking through the booklets that came with each game as he shoved pancakes and syrup into his mouth. He noticed something else among the pile though. Something that wasn't a game. A silver glint. He reached out, pulling up a pair of handcuffs. He looked at a Dave, questioning look. "I thought you might like to try them tonight. Change things up a little."

"Davey, I appreciate the gesture, but we both know you would freak the fuck out."

Dave couldn't deny Karkat's words, but he wanted to try. He wanted Karkat to be happy. "No, we can try it. If it gets too intense-"

"No, Davey, I'm not comfortable with it. I don't want you to have to try this, just because you think it's going to make me happy."

"I just wanted something special for your birthday sex."

"My what?"

"Birthday sex." Dave explained the term, although it seemed axiomatic.

"Humans must be desperate for reasons to fuck. My god."

Dave smirked a bit at that.

"If it's really important…I mean." Karkat blushed a little, strange for someone who was pretty open about liking the part of a dom.

"Go on."

"Well, we haven't had sex using my nook since our first time." He looked away, a little embarrassed by what he was asking.  
"We can do that, we can totally do that."

"You sure it doesn't…kinda…ruin what we've been doing?"

"Dude, doms bottom sometimes. Doesn't have to change anything we don't want it to." Karkat smiled, kissing Dave tenderly. Dave deepened the kiss, gently pushing Karkat's shoulder signaling him to lie down; and he complies. Karkat lightly ran his fingers through Dave's hair. Dave let his hands drift to Karkat's horns, mildly massaging them. The troll whimpered a bit, wow, he was into this. Well, it's his birthday, if this is how he wants it, Dave is more than willing to comply.

Dave pried himself away from the troll, taking his shirt off, he knows how much Karkat finds his scars attractive, even if he himself doesn't particularly like them.

Karkat appreciated the gesture. Normally he has to coax Dave out of his shirt, or get him so turned on he stops caring. The troll let his hands wander. Tracing a few of the scars that he memorized, blindly feeling the scars he had yet to map out in his mind. Kissing Dave sweetly all the while. This was nice.

Dave hovered over him, panting breaths, eyes meet. Soft smiles from both boys. Karkat grabbed the back of Dave's head, insistent on their foreheads touching. Both sets of eyes drifting closed. They needed this more than they realized. Not the sex, this softness, tenderness. Not that they didn't share these things; but they so rarely lost themselves like this. Losing themselves in a field of grass that tickled their legs and retained the mild warmth of the sun. Losing themselves in this chaotically calm sea that seemed to swallow them whole and let the float all at the same time. Too often were they eager to make waves and roll through the grass, they rarely just drifted and stilled.

Eyes met once more, crimson looking back into its own glassy reflection. Soft brushing of the lips, slow languid movements of tongues. Dave resting on top of his matesprit. Karkat enjoying the weight, it kept him from floating away.

Soon both were naked. Dave was hard, Karkat's bulge was out. However, the arousal felt like a different thread from the intimacy this time. The melody trapped in the soft affectionate bubble, impervious the carnal undertones that usually dominated as a loud baseline. No, sex was merely a flutter this time, an intermezzo. Connecting them with the coda that was their post orgasmic caresses.

Karkat laid there with Dave. Claws lightly trailing his matesprits arm. "That was nice." His voice quiet. Quieter than Dave ever thought it could be.

"Yeah" Dave brought Karkat into him, trying to meld their bodies into one. The two falling asleep in each other's arms.

 _ **Notes:**_ _**This chapter is roughly 1200 words, which for this story is about half what a chapter normally is. Yet, it took me about 10 days. The flow just isn't coming to me for this story anymore. I'm not one to leave something half finished though. So, outline time. Here's the chapter list until the end:**_ _**Beach (Thank you Nxtilla)**_  
 _ **Apple Pie (Thank you Kimiko_Saito)**_  
 _ **Halloween**_  
 _ **Dave's Birthday**_  
 _ **Christmas**_  
 _ **Maybe one or two other chapters**_  
 _ **Valentine's Day**_ _**If there's anything you'd like to see within these chapters, please feel free make suggestions (seriously, all suggestions are welcome). I'm sorry, it's just I can feel the quality going down. Once I got the last chapter up I had pretty much covered everything I had wanted to cover and am a little lost on how to continue. This story doesn't really have a plot. It's just a collection of loosely connected vignettes. The chapters may be a bit shorter from here on out too. Thank you ALL for reading! I really appreciate all of the reviews, follows, and favorites!**_


	7. Chapter 8

Summer heat sucks. Despite growing up in Texas, Dave never really cared for hot weather. It always made him woozy and sick. He was prone to heat exhaustion, partly due to never taking his favorite long sleeve shirts off. The heat on the Land of Heat and Clockwork was a bit different. Sure there was heat, it was hot, but it didn't penetrate. It was like his being was insulated against the insane temperatures. So he could stay in his shirts and suits. He's not wearing either now though, and he's never felt so exposed. Every scar noticeable, every memory out for show. At least Karkat didn't mind coming with Dave alone. It was their compromise. He didn't wear a ridiculous amount of clothing to a beach, and Karkat agreed to come out without the others.

Karkat hadn't really been on a beach before. At least not a human version of a beach. There was a type of beach on Alternia, but the sea-dwellers kind of claimed it. Not that Karkat would have given two shits anyway, he just figured it was better to avoid Eri-douche altogether. Still, he was a little nervous. All that water, he didn't know how to swim. And Dave didn't look like he was fairing much better. His arms hugging his bare torso, like he's trying to make himself as a small as possible. Even around the house he wasn't big on going without a shirt. Now that he was out in the open this couldn't be easy for him. Karkat appreciated the effort though. Taking his hand, gently reaching out. Dave must have been lost in his own thoughts because he jumped a little at the contact. Karkat gave him a sympathetic smile. Lifting up the basket, signaling for them to find a place to lay out their towels for lunch. Dave chose the spot. Midway between where sand meets ocean and sand meets dirt. Golden rays shining down on the two.

After they laid out the blankets Dave pulled out the sun screen. He never had a chance to use it with Bro. It was never around. Didn't stop Bro from forcing him to fight on the roof until he collapsed from heat exhaustion though. One time he screwed up and Dave got heat stroke. Had to be rushed to the hospital, almost died. How that didn't get a call to child protective services Dave will never know.

When his illness wasn't life threatening he would awake hours later with an insane burn that always hurt like hell. Every day he was back out there though, per Bro's command. Even if his skin was peeling and he was bawling his eyes out from the pain. It never stopped. Dave was kind of surprised he never got skin cancer with how bad his burns became. Now that he thinks about it…Bro never burned. He never even had a dusting of color on him… bastard must have had some sunscreen, just never saw fit to allow Dave to use it.

He should probably stop think about this now. It was Karkat's day. He didn't want to be the asshole that ruined their time together. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder. Red eyes meeting his. "You okay?" How could he answer that? He felt more exposed than he had in years he's having flashbacks of his Bro, he hates the sun, he hates the heat. The only thing that's keeping him grounded at the moment is knowing that Karkat is next to him and the smell of the sunscreen. It's weird, but the odd smell helped, it was foreign and novel, so out of place with everything else. It helped.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that." He couldn't worry Karkat. The troll had been so excited about seeing the beach. He tried to down play it. Talking about how only asshole sea dwellers only ever used the beach. But Dave could tell he was eager to be there and see what it was all about.

Karkat didn't look convinced, but let it go. The troll held out his hand, Dave returned with a questioning look. "Sunscreen, you need me to get your back right?"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks."

"Anytime."

After the protective lotion was applied, Dave turned around, prepared to return the favor. Karkat saw what he was about to do. "No need, trolls don't burn."

"You sure? That sounds like bullshit." Dave smirked.

"Fuck you." Karkat laughed. "We may be matesprits, but my race is still superior." Laughing again.

Dave couldn't help but giggle along. "Oh, yeah. Your race made my race. So, it your fault we burn and you don't."

"Lies, your race fucked something up."

"How could we fuck something up? We weren't alive yet, you were."

"I don't know, you guys did some shit, because you're stupid and do dumb shit. Like teaching children some fat bastard flies around in some fucking hoofbeast sleigh and delivers presents to wrigglers."

"I'm standing by the fact that YOU made us, so the stupidity lies with you. It's like the original sin of idiocy."

"Then with that, let's end fucking dumbass conversation and say the circle of stupidity is complete."

"Amen, now kids go to sleep so a fat fuck can creep into your room like a perv and leave you presents. Which he won't cause it's fucking summer."

The two were laughing at each other. Despite any romantic quality of their relationship they would probably always be bros first. They opened up the basket which held their sustenance, sandwiches and apple juice.

After filling their bellies they Karkat started walking towards the water.

"Dude stop. You're not supposed to swim after you eat."

"Says who?"

"Says god, now get the fuck back over here."

"Which god? If it's the god of your planet, then I never said that, no one has ever said that. If it's the god of this planet, well shit how many are there? And only one, you, is saying that."

"Exactly, I, god, am saying that."

"I don't care, that doesn't prove anything, besides I've been god of two planets, so I out rank you. I can ignore anything you say."

"Well fuck."

"That's right. Regardless, I wasn't going to swim, just wade in the water."

"Oh, why? It's hot, you should swim…well, not right now, but in like twenty minutes you should totally swim. Cool you down and part of the whole reason we fucking came here."

"I….I don't know how to swim."

"How the fuck can you not know how to swim."

"Well gee Dave, I don't fucking know. That's a fucking mystery. Oh, wait, yes I do know, my Lusus never taught me. It's not exactly part of troll education."

"Alright, alright. I'll teach you….in fifteen minutes, 'cause I'm not getting a cramp, fuck that shit."

"Fine, whatever."

Bickering had recently re-entered their way of communicating with each other. It was a nice way to get through awkward topics that weren't overly personal in nature, and truth is…they just liked it. It felt comfortable and easy and there was care even in their barbs towards each other.

Twenty minutes later Dave got up and went over to Karkat. "You ready?"

"Sure."

Dave led him into waist high water, thinking about how he was going to go about this. He didn't exactly have a frame of reference. Bro just threw him into a lake and shouted "Figure it out." He struggled for several minutes. He can still remember the way his heart felt, like it would beat so hard that it would break free from his chest. His arms flailing. Failing a several times to keep his head above water. The burn of water entering his lungs and still no rescue from bro. He didn't want to cause that kind of terror in his matesprit. He eventually figured it out, but that event was more trauma inducing than helpful. He vaguely remembered seeing some kids and their parents when he took the long way home from summer school, the parents were with the kids in the water. Reassuring them, keeping their heads above water.

Dave took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm going to need you to trust me, okay?"

"I trust you Dave."

Another deep breath. "First let's teach you how to float…"

And they continued the whole day. First floating, then treading water. Split stroke, back stroke. Karkat was an exceptionally fast learner, he even mastered the breaststroke by the time the sun was setting. Both were exhausted, but the activity helped them both in different ways. Karkat learned a new skill, and Dave was able to replace the negative swimming experience with a positive one. Not completely, but it was a start. He let a small smile play on his lips. His past doesn't have to plague him. Little by little he can take its power away and grow stronger for himself…and for Karkat.

The next day Karkat was completely red. Complaining, barely moving, and in pain. Dave gently applied aloe vera to the burns, but not without a few I told you so's and some light snickering.

 _ **Notes:**_ _**Sorry for taking so long! I actually have most of the remaining chapters finished. Two more to write and it's done. I'll probably space out what's left though. Still, it will be done before new year's eve. The chapters will be pretty short though, just a warning. And there's virtually no smut. Still, I hope you enjoy what's left!**_ _**For anyone reading the Dirk/Jake fic, that's going to take a little longer. It will resume in December, but there's some stuff I'm trying to figure out with it.**_

 _ **Linda065cliva: I'm glad you like it! And thanks for the advice!**_

 _ **Hikary Sanoko: Who doesn't love insecure Dave? It ended up being kind of a short chapter, but there will be a chapter with insecure Dave!**_


	8. Apple Pie

It's early fall, which means the best apples are in season. One time, in school, Dave's teacher brought in an apple pie for the class. She was a sweet old lady that treated every kid in her class like a grandchild. Once, Dave had a bruise and cut on his face, dirty, from the morning strife before school. He didn't know how to clean his cuts, Bro never showed him, they usually got infected, but his body's immune system would take care of it eventually, not before a fuck ton of pain though. She saw the cut on his face, and took him to the nurse's office, the nurse wasn't in so his teacher kindly cleaned the wound with water and then antiseptic, blowing on the cut when he flinched in pain. "My, most kids cry and complain when this happens."

"It's not that bad."

"You're a strong boy." It had taken everything he had not to cry at her words. It wasn't just her words, but her tone. A sort of loving pride for a kid that wasn't even her own. The first kind words he had ever heard. She asked him what had happened to earn him the mark on his face. He couldn't tell her. He was too ashamed. Worried at that young age of eight, that she wouldn't think he was strong anymore, she wouldn't be proud of him anymore if she knew he got because he lost a fight with his Bro. So, he lied, saying he fell from the stairs in front of his complex. He showed her his elbows and knees, scraped and slightly bleeding from the same strife, to prove his lie. She cleaned those as well. Hugging him when he started crying (which he cursed himself over, he wanted to be tough). Looking back, she probably thought he was crying because of the antiseptic…he was crying because he didn't know how to handle the kindness. Apple juice appeared in her hand, told him to cheer up. He hadn't had apple juice before, only orange soda and water. It tasted so much better than the carbonated beverage. Like a shield that protected him from the inside out.

He doesn't know when Bro realized he had been taking bottles of the drink from the teacher. He started buying them though. Told him to stop bringing them home. Probably afraid of people asking questions. It killed him to turn down that kind old woman's offer. It would destroy him if he accepted it though. She understood when he told her his Bro wouldn't let him take them anymore.

The next week, she brought in an apple pie for his birthday. She didn't announce this to the entire class, but with his piece of pie, she gave him one of those archeology kits for kids. The kind where you practice digging up and sifting through a box of dirt with your brush and tools. This was given to him at the end of class though, along with a kind note.

 _Dave,_

 _I've noticed you have an interest in archeology and anthropology. You're a bright kid, I know whatever bullies you have to face may make you feel stupid. Don't believe them! You'll go far. Enjoy the kit and this recipe for the apple pie! Maybe your brother can make it for you sometime._

She knew he was lying about his injuries. At the time he was convinced his brother was the best person and often reiterated that to his classmates. She must have assumed…

Regardless, he always kept that recipe with him. Somehow it made it through everything he had gone through for over these three years. And now that he was finally at peace, with a loving boyfriend and friends…no, a family….a family that everyone had made together. He wanted to make the pie and share it.

Karkat didn't know the significance of making the pie, but he was willing to help Dave. Promising this time to abide by the recipe. The recipe itself was old and beaten up from being looked at so many times, the events of the game didn't help either. It was still legible though.

Dave got to work chopping the apples. Dave hand been practicing. Successfully chopping, peeling, and coring ten apples in a half an hour…Karkat helped too (unlike Dave he hadn't been practicing). Dave managed to successfully create the filling without any issue. The biggest problem came from the pie dough. He made it according to instructions and let it chill in the fridge. However, now, as he was trying to roll it out, it was sticking to everything. The counter, the rolling pin, his hands. "Kitkat, can you look at the recipe please? My hands are doughy and I don't want to ruin it."

"Sure" Karkat proceeded to list the steps, Dave mentally checking everything off as he went.

"Coat the counter with dough." Of course! He forgot that! He quickly grabbed the flour doing his best to gather the dough up and off the counter top. Placing a heavy coating of flour that also drifted to the stove top, which was still hot from mixing the filling and filled the space with a burning smell. Dave ignored it while Karkat opened the window. More flour, which spilled onto the floor and himself, but he didn't care. This was going to work! He place the dough back onto the now overly floured surface and tried again. The dough was still sticking to everything. Frustrated he looked over at Karkat who readily read more of the instructions.

"The dough may be a bit wet, this can prevent it from rolling out properly. If this happens, add a small amount of flour onto the top of it and to the rolling pin."

Dave did as instructed, and it was working! The dough was rolling out! Dave enthusiastically continued. Not paying attention to thickness of the crust. He made it so thin, it was see through. The human didn't notice though, and Karkat didn't know anything about cooking, so he went along with it. Dave proudly put the heavily floured, slightly cracking, see-through dough in the pan. Starting on the top of the pie. Which met a similar fate. Dave then poured the filling into the pie to the very top, filling already threatening to spill out the sides, and placed the top over it. Cutting the proper holes and pinching the edges to seal (as best he could) the insides. He popped it in the oven for the set amount of time.

About 75-80 minutes later he returned to the kitchen taking in a deep breath, only to panic. The kitchen window had been left open and he had gone into a far room, so he didn't notice the smoke. He rushed, grabbing the oven mitts and pulled his pie from the oven. It didn't look pretty, but it wasn't burned at all. There was a ton of filling seeping over the sides though. He checked the oven, filling all around the bottom of it, looking like a cinnamon tar mess.

As for the pie itself…it wasn't in the best shape. The top had fallen in a little, half sunk into apple concoction. He wanted desperately to check the rest of it, but knew he had to wait a bit for it to cool.

About 30 minutes later he cut the pie. The crust was too thin and couldn't support the rest of the slice. Despite this, it was still a little gummy. Next time he should follow the suggestion in the recipe for prebaking the crust. That said…it wasn't horrible. Nothing was burnt, the filling was actually pretty good, and while the crust needed some work, it was still pretty good. He couldn't share this one with his friends, but if he practiced a little, maybe he could take it to the Christmas party this year.

Karkat soon appeared in the kitchen, tasting the pie. He raved about it. Even after Dave asked him to stop the bullshit. He said he was serious and that that he loved it. Starting to eat out of the pan before Dave made him get a plate. Yeah…maybe he could share this with his friends soon.

 _ **Notes:**_ _**The writing wasn't great this chapter, I just couldn't get it to work with me.**_

 _ **Eddieisagirl: Thanks! It's good to be back!**_

 _ **Linda065cliva: Glad you liked it!**_

 _ **Hikary Sanoko: I happy to hear you liked it! I was actually worried that the bickering my have wandered into OOC territory, so I glad it didn't read that way!**_


	9. Halloween

_**Notes:**_

 _ **Really short chapter, but enjoy!**_

"I don't know, I'm just not feeling it this year."

"Dave, what do you mean? You LOVE Halloween, we dressed up on the meteor for it. You made a huge deal about being an awesome costume person. What the hell?"

"I don't know…it's this purgatory thing. I mean….we're half way through it…you know? And my mind just keeps considering all of the possibilities, good and bad, of what's going to happen when the world is finally ready for us. …I'm scared. I was a fucked up kid in my own world. Strifing with my Bro, getting the shit beat out of me. I thought I was so cool…and you know what? I looked at some of my old pictures. That stupid phone managed to survive on the meteor. At one point I alchemized a charger for it and charged that fucker up. I saw the pictures that I took…I was a fucking dork. I thought I was being ironic and shit and I was actually really trying to be interesting. And I fucking sucked at it. I looked like that weird awkward kid that everybody would avoid in the coming of age movie, but you find out their living situation is far from average and it kind of explains their behavior. I looked fucking pathetic and sad…and …I just…what if I end up like that again? I'm one of the gods of this new world…and I'm probably more of a loser than anyone we'll find…"

Karkat tried his best to help Dave. Make sure he didn't feel alone. "Hey, I'm worried too. I mean, I kind of forced my presence on everyone before. Forced what I wanted on everyone, forced my way into the group. I forced nearly everyone to be my friend. Eventually, I think they grew to genuinely like me, but, it certainly did start out that way. And…god…just thinking about my past self pisses me off and brings back all of those damn chat conversations. I was an insufferable prick. I don't want to be an asshole in our new world. I don't want to be someone people have to tolerate."

They both sat in silence for several minutes. Dave was the first to break it "We should probably head to John's, his party is still going on."

"He's had that party going on for the past week. I don't think it will really matter if we stayed home tonight. We've gone the past six days in a row."

"Not in costume."

Karkat pulled out his phone texting someone. Staring at the screen for a couple of moments before Dave spoke up once more.

"I really should get up and go…Dirk's going to be there and we haven't talked in a while. He's a pretty good guy…the kind of guy I always wanted Bro to be"

"He's at John's party now, but looks wasted."

"I don't think he drinks much."

"Roxy says she spiked his drink. She, Jane, and John seemed to have placed pranks all throughout." Karkat showed Dave his phone, depicting Dirk practically hanging on Jake. For some reason he had a purple sweater vest on and an eye on his forehead. Jake was wearing a lab coat…covered in silly string and looking very displeased. Kanaya could just be seen to the left side, looking upset and had what was clearly soda all over her.

"Okay, not going. I like John, but I'm not in the mood for his prankster gambit shit tonight."

"Agreed."

Karkat got up and marched into one of the many spare rooms in their house. "Where you going?" Asked Dave. Karkat didn't answer, but returned seconds later holding two articles of clothing in his hands. Dave laughed.

"Kigurumis? We haven't worn those in forever. Kind of shitty costumes."

"Well, it's kind of a shitty Halloween. At least we can be comfortable."

"True."

The two changed, Dave forgot how nice and soft the pajamas were. He hated himself for it, but the feeling gave him a huge impulse to cuddle that was irrepressible. Once Karkat was in his kigurumi, Dave pulled him close, giving him a big hug. Karkat returned it with equal affection. "Zoning out on the couch watching shitty B horror movies?"

"Zoning out on the couch watching shitty B horror movies."

Together they watch looked up and alchemized the worst sounding movies they could find in all of paradox space, made up some popcorn, which Dave (thanks to experiment throughout October) added white chocolate to; and settled in for a marathon. They complained together, trying to one up each other on who could make the most smart ass comments on the movie. Ending the night cuddling in each other's arms, drifting into a sound sleep.


	10. Dave's Birthday

Dave was awake, he refused to open his eyes though. Not enough energy. He may be awake, but that doesn't mean he has to get up. He just wants to lay in bed for a while. The room was cold, blankets were warm, and he knew that if he rolled over and gently scooted a little to the left, he'd run into a warm body. As he clumsily felt along, blindly reaching out for that familiar form, a hand met his and pulled him in. The human was enveloped in warmth, the unexpected pull caused him to tense for just a moment before he settled into his cozy nest of warmth. He heard a contented sigh, and the two once again fell into the world of dreams.

An undetermined amount of time later Dave woke up again, really this time, eyes open and everything. He was met with the vision of Karkat next to him, arms protectively encircling the blonde. A peaceful look on his face. Dave smiled to himself, this was the life he always wanted. A loving boyfriend, a peaceful house, no violence, no worry. Just the two of them, allowed to get lost in their own time, in their own world. Karkat shifted slightly, eyes opening a little as a sleep drunk hand came up to his face, half smacking himself, half rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Dave chuckled slightly, getting the troll's attention. A pointy toothed grin greeted the noise. "Happy Birthday, Davey." A gleeful groggy greeting to his matesprit.

"Morning Kitkat, and thanks."

"Want your wriggling day breakfast?"

"Not yet, cuddles." Dave snuggled close. He loved the warm muscled physique his boyfriend had acquired. The final stage of troll puberty setting in. Poor Karkat had more aches and pains lately, said it was similar to human "growing pains", but a bit more difficult as the muscles became more toned and bigger on their own. He felt like he had done a twelve hour work out every day. Dave was sympathetic, but Karkat refused to let the pain get to him. It would subside eventually. …Truth was, Karkat didn't really like his new body. He hated feeling like Zahak, all muscled and gross. His body was even more different from Dave's now. Dave struggled to really wrap his arms around the troll. He kind of missed being the comfortable little spoon in their spooning sessions. He complained about it some on the meteor, but now, more than anything, he wanted his old body back…well no, not that either. Dave had grown some too. He was taller, but still not as tall Karkat. It was the bulkiness, it was just too much, he hated it. Dave could sense his dearest's growing body dysphoria. The issue was becoming more and more of a recurring thread in their conversations, he despised the feeling inflicted on Karkat from puberty, he is gorgeous no matter what. Dave had tried to cut that thread multiple times, remove it from the otherwise flawless tapestry of Karkat, but every time he attempted to remove one, a few more would spring up in its place. That was with talking though. Perhaps a demonstration would be better.

"Kitkat…" Dave whispered, pulling himself up, kissing his matesprit. Separating long enough to whisper against his boyfriend's lips "You're hot, and beautiful, and I love you so much." A searing kiss to emphasize his feelings. Kisses trailing on that strong neck, he could feel the muscles of his troll tense from the affectionate contact. Nervous, hesitant.

"Davey, it's not that. I just…I miss my old body is all. I know you love me no matter what and all that…I just feel alien in this body."

"What would help?"

"Nothing you can help with. I want to get rid of this bulk. I thought I would love being super strong and badass…but I just feel like a hive. I feel huge and unwieldy and shit."

"It's just part of the growing phase. Things will work out, don't worry babe." He remembered that awkward phase where he was all limbs and controlling his body felt weird. It may not be exactly what Karkat was going through, but he still understood some.

"Yeah…ugh, here I am bitching on your birthday, this should be about you. Not my shit."

"Hey, I would rather have a happy Kitkat, than a sad Kitkat trying to make me happy. Although, maybe later…we could….?"

Karkat laughed "Anything you want Davey."

"Really?"

"Really."

"….could I tie you up?"

"What?"

"I mean, I know it's kind of unfair to ask, since I freak out about that shit…but I thought, you know…we have those handcuffs, or a scarf maybe?"

"Yeah, we can try that." Karkat didn't want to admit it, but the idea of Dave being in control sounded nice. He enjoyed dominating Dave, but being the submissive would be a nice change of pace…he just hoped he wouldn't freak out. He wasn't really one for physical vulnerability if he could at all avoid, but it was Dave's birthday and he knew Dave would stop if it became too much. Besides, losing all the power might help him in some weird way. He didn't know why, but a complete loss of control…it wasn't quite the same, but it was the closest he could get in this body. He reached around to the side of his bed, there was one around here, he knew it. Picking up a soft red scarf he handed it to Dave. "Want to now?"

Dave gave him a sly smirk. Taking Karkat's wrists, he tried each to the bed post. Karkat typically slept with his shirt off, and it was moment's like this that Dave could truly appreciate it. He took his lover's form in, drinking in the sheer beauty of it. Karkat would always be beautiful to him, not pretty…no, it was a beauty in the strength that he possessed. The strength that his body was now deciding to show to the world. He dipped down kissing and nipping his way from the hollow behind his troll's ear to the waistband of his pajama pants. Karkat's panting getting quicker as he went. Little whines and stifled moans escaped every so often. "So beautiful he whispered against the grub scars. Licking them, earning a delicious arch from the one beneath him. Nipping the sensitive raised flesh, adding a small suck to each. Karkat's massive frame shaking, pulling against his restraints (what was that thing made out of? Silk? ), whining Dave's name as his lover nosed his bulge through his pants. "Please Dave….fuck….I can't….."

A barely contained whine as Dave removed the offending clothing. Taking his handand letting the bugle wrap around his wrist as he gently massaged it with his fingertips. A moan tearing out of Karkat's throat. Such wonderful sounds. God he loves this.

Karkat was loving it too, for the first time in a very long while he felt vulnerable. He was trembling and Dave was the one doing it to him. Even with his growing size Dave was still able to make him shake like a leaf, to coax embarrassing noises out of him, to dominate him completely. He didn't even realize this is what he needed. The feeling that he could still get lost with Dave. He didn't have to steer and stay in control 100% of the time. If it was one thing he learned during the game, it's that he wasn't a leader. He could lead, but not for very long and he usually fucks it up in the meantime. Despite what everyone has said or considers him to be. He can only lead so much, and then he needs a break. It becomes too much for him. Apparently in every area of life. None of his thoughts were this coherent. This sentiment was more like a feeling that encapsulated him as Dave entered his nook. Thrusts that made him sob in pleasure for his human matesprit. This feeling of complete vulnerability that he missed. So few could see this side of him, Dave and maybe Kanaya (although she has certainly never seen him in the state he is currently in).

As they relaxed into the afterglow, Dave removed the scarf and settled in. Making Karkat the little spoon in their cuddle. He whispered, "That was fantastic." His arms didn't make it completely around Karkat's waist, but for the first time in an eternity the troll didn't notice. Face nestled between the troll's shoulder blades, a contented sigh before his matesprit answered.

"Yeah" replied in an equal whisper, a little self-conscious now that he was coming down from his high.

"When we wake up you still owe me birthday French toast and a shitty movie marathon." He called them shitty, but truth was, he had grown to enjoy romcoms; minus any with Dane Cook.

"Of course."

 _ **Notes: Four chapters left.**_

 _ **Linda065cliva: I think so too! I almost wish this was set in our world though. I wanted to put trick or treaters coming to the door and heckling Dave for his costume and then Karkat starts yelling at them to get the fuck out of there, while Dave is laughing at his short temper. XD**_

 _ **Hikary Sanoko: I'm glad you liked it! ^-^**_


	11. Christmas

Karkat woke up to a cold bed and an empty room. It was human Christmas and his matesprit was nowhere in sight. The smell of freshly baked pie hung in the air…maybe he could sneak a piece. Technically, Karkat was pretty sure they were meant for the party tonight, but eating one little piece wouldn't ruin everything. Right? He lazily made his way through the hall towards the kitchen. Five pies all on cooling racks, Dave must have been up all night making them. He had been practicing on and off for the past few months. Karkat had to convince him to at least TRY and make a different flavor, eating apple pie every day had been making him sick. The inside was always fine anyway, it was the damned crust he had issues with. From then one he had made blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, and just about every other kind of pie you can make. Some were pretty good, the chocolate crème was to die for. Karkat could tell from the smell, that all of those pies were apple. They had a big crowd, so that made sense.

Dave was hunched over his laptop playing a game.

"What're you playing?" Karkat yawned as he poured himself some coffee.

"Dirk and I exchanged Christmas gifts last night. I gave him a game called Lisa and he gave me one called Undertale. Shit is addictive." Dave's phone buzzed next to him. He ignored it. Karkat picked it up, just to make sure it wasn't anything is important.

"What did you do to your brother?"

"I didn't do anything." Monotone voice, he couldn't be bothered.

"According to Jake you did. He's asking why Dirk is clearly on the verge of tears."

"Oh, that's probably the game…and the fact that neither of us went to sleep last night. Sleep deprivation does that shit to you. Makes dizzy and emotional as fuck. Bro sometimes pulled all-nighters, as many as four in a row, he was always an emotional mess by the end of it. It was a long while before I learned how to handle it."

A brief pause while Karkat texted Jake an abbreviated version of Dave's semi-ramble. He received a quick response. "He would like some advice. He wants Dirk to rest some before tonight."

"Find lil cal, I'm sure Dirk alchemized a new one at some point, Bro was always kind of childlike when he was sad. Give him lil cal, some hot chocolate, and a fluffy blanket and he should be out in no time."

Karkat texted the information to Jake. "Okay, now what about you?"

"What about me? It's Christmas, and I'm fine, not blubbery or anything. I've only been up one night, I'm fine."

"We have a party tonight, and I've seen you with mild sleep deprevation before. All those nights on the meteor, some of them sleepless. You don't become childlike, you become a pissy bitch. Remember the time you made Rose cry?"

"That wasn't my fault, she was on her period."

"I still don't get how that absolves you of responsibility."

"She was emotional. Periods do that to girls."

"You were still the fucking cause for the tears."

"Fuck! I died again! Sans is the toughest fucker to ever live…or not…WHATEVER!."

"Dave…"

"NOT NOW! LEAVE ME ALONE FOR A FEW MINUTES AND MAYBE I CAN BEAT THIS FUCKER!"

Karkat had had enough. He unplugged and closed the laptop, taking it away before Dave could react. Another side-effect of a night without sleep. Dave glared at him with contempt, Karkat knew better than to take it personally though. He stashed the laptop away, moving to the stove to make apple cider, the one thing he could make. Once it was ready, he poured it into the cup and topped it with whipped cream. Dave and his brother may react differently to lack of sleep, but they were soothed in very similar ways. However, Dave had been more tired than he realized and had fallen asleep at the table. Likely refusing to move out of sheer stubbornness. For once, Karkat was happy for his over-muscled body, picking his matesprit up and carrying him to bed, tucking him in.

Dave didn't wake for several hours, and even then it wasn't of his own volition. Karkat's eager hand rocking him in a hurried, yet gentle motion. "Davey, you need to shower before we leave. It's three, we have to be there by five, and we both know how long it takes you to get ready." Shit….he's right, and it's Christmas, and he's been kind of a dick. He got up without complaint, taking Karkat into a sleepy hug before stumbling towards the bathroom for a shower.

The party was rather quiet for a group so large. Kanya and Rose were off somewhere. John and Terezi were having hateful sloppy make-outs under the mistletoe. Dave had made a smart-ass comment towards those two as he passed, earning him a middle finger from John and a cackle from Terezi before they resumed. Kankri and Cronus were off in a corner, Cronus giving affection, Kankri obviously having an inner conflict, he always did struggle with PDA. Dirk was red faced, which was rare, and Jake was teasing him. "Golly Dirk, I never knew you could be that emotional. You were cute! All pouty and upset of over the fate of fictional characters"

"Jake just shut up." Dirk was trying desperately, and failing to maintain his stoic veneer, every once in a while bringing his hand up to shield his face before forcing it back down. He was so caught up in his desperation to maintain the cool kid façade that he didn't notice Jake taking pictures of his state, smiling good-naturedly to himself.

Dave brought the pies into the kitchen, where there were about ten other desserts. He should have thought about Jane. Roxy welcomed his pies with open arms…before taking one and a fork and eating straight out of the pan. Dave laughed. "Wow, this is as good as Janey's, good job Dave!" She brought him close, forcing him to bend down a little so she could give him a sweet peck on the top of his head. Then, she brought him into a crushing bear hug. Dave enjoyed every moment of it though. Despite being the same age…the two had developed a type of mother-son bond that Dave cherished. Little did he know Karkat cherished it too. He called it a pale relationship, but Dave vehemently denied it. There was nothing romantic, asexual or otherwise, about his and Roxy's relationship. He didn't like it thought of that way and Karkat was respectful. Still, he thought their relationship was cute, taking pictures of the two together, mostly candid, some posed.

There was a mild imbibing of alcohol, but no one was drunk. They ate and exchanged gifts. Despite his nap, Dave tired quickly and his stubbornness had worn out. They left at about ten.

Entering the house, Dave realized he had forgotten something. "We never exchanged our gifts."

"Yeah, I wanted to wait until we got home tonight."

Dave moved towards their small tree. Picking up the two gifts, the two boys sat on the couch, smiling at each other. Karkat was the first to open his. His gift consisted of several t-shirts and sweatpants. Impossibly large.

"I know, you've struggled with your body changing and all that muscle….you were upset that your clothes didn't fit like they used to. I know you like to drown in your clothes, so I spent some time and made you these." Karkat was blubbering like a wiggler. Dave worried that he had done something wrong, when Karkat pulled him into a hug.

A small "Thank you." In his ear, too small for someone so big…and Dave knew he had picked the right gift. "Now you."

Dave carefully opened his…it was a book…it said…."Family Album?". He opened and was blown away, they had only been in purgatory since April…but there were so many pictures. It was a certifiable fancy scrapbook that you'd expect to see on a stereotypical grandma's shelf. Pictures of Jade and Jake, running through the forest, sparing with their pellet guns. Davesprite and Dirk patching them up afterward. Dirk and Dave lounging on the beach together, and pictures of them asleep with the worst sunburns imaginable, and John laughing like an asshole off to the side. Pictures of everyone eating ice cream. Hanging out together. The Halloween parties.

Tears were streaming down Dave's face, but a dorky smile was there. Karkat explain "Rose said 'family albums' were a staple in human families, but your Bro never had one? So…she helped me make you one. There aren't many pictures, but I figured it was something we could work on together. We have a big family now, so there will be plenty of opportunities to take more and put them in with the others."

Dave enthusiastically reached forward, clinging to Karkat. "Thank you Kitkat, I love it." He had always wanted that regular family, like the ones you see in the movies. A caring father, a loving mother, a sibling to bicker with, but always cared about hom. He didn't get that, but the game had awarded him something better. A family of thirty people, plus a loving boyfriend. It was an amazing feeling, he cared for every single one of them in his own way. This Christmas was better than he could ever imagine. They're hug grew into a cuddle on the couch where they spent the rest of the night.

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **Hikary Sanoko: I'm glad you liked it, there will be a little bit more (this chapter and I think one other) that addresses Karkat's body. Thanks for reviewing! ^-^**_

 _ **Linda065cliva: Not offended at all! Everyone has their own headcannons. To be honest, I prefer shorter Karkat myself and I like him muscled, but not bulky. However, I figured if I'm going to acknowledge troll puberty I might as well experiment and see what pops into my head. Massive muscles and towering height was just what came into my mind at the time so I went with it. XD Sometimes I like writing stuff I don't personally identify or agree with just to see if I can...because I'm weird.**_


	12. Insecurity

Today was one of Karkat and Dirk's weekly strifes. The two loved fighting, not because they liked inflicting pain, but due to their love of weapons. Dave didn't really get it. What was the appeal of weapons unless you really needed them? No one was is imminent danger anymore, it was highly unlikely that anyone would need to fight again. So what was the appeal?

At first he couldn't take the thought of watching the two of them. It was too much. The sound of metal on metal, the hisses from them when one smacked the other too hard. The grunts and battle cries of their war like dance. It was just too much. Dave hated letting something have that much power over him though. So, he forced himself to attend the session this week. He didn't want to fear something that clearly meant a lot to Karkat, and the look of delight on the trolls face when he asked if he could attend made it impossible to back out, even when Dave was already having second thoughts.

So, here he sits, trying not to let his discomfort show. The two were standing about ten feet apart, practicing swings and general warming up. Dirk had prepare ice packs a first aid kit in the corner. Apparently minor injuries were fairly common. When both were ready they counted down from five and began.

Sounds of metal cutting air, shuffling shoes, and the occasion clangs filled the room immediately. Shouts as they dived towards each other, weapons meeting, straining against each other. Who would back down first? To Dave's surprise, it was Dirk. Karkat took advantage of the retreat to press on with a flurry of aggressive strikes, resulting in Karkat pinning Dirk against the wall and declaring himself the winner.

Dave was doing okay, he let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding in. He was also sitting on his hands, he didn't want the two to see his trembling. He was afraid of looking fragile in front of Dirk, or making Karkat worry. Allowing himself a couple of deep breaths, he forced himself up and gave his boyfriend a congratulatory high five as the troll made his way to his water bottle. Taking a long drink as Dave noticed the sweat around his brow. Looking at Dirk he realized the blonde was sweating through his shirt. Wow, this is a serious work-out for them. As soon as the duo quenched their thirst they were back in fighting stance.

The first battle must have been a warm up, because this battle was ten times more intense. There was a constant clang of metal, they were moving faster, Dave almost couldn't keep track. He was trembling again, only this time it wasn't just his hands, it was his entire body. One of them slammed against the wall near him. Flashbacks of strifes with his Bro flooded his mind's eye, he was going to be sick. Whoever had hit the wall was back up and fighting again, Dave couldn't really pay attention anymore. He felt outside himself, but still aware enough that if he didn't get to a bathroom quick he was going to puke all over the floor. Stumbling around out of the room he managed to find his way to the bathroom, locking it out of habit. He was in survival mode from his childhood again. Locking the door was the only way to be sure he wouldn't be attacked. Doing his best to hold back the bile rising in his throat he checked behind the shower curtain to make sure the demonic puppet wasn't there. Nothing, the very slight relaxation he felt was quickly swept away with the impending need to void his stomach. Retching into the toilet he was vaguely aware of the cold tile beneath him, however even his sensory perception was being taken over by his flashbacks.

Suddenly he was back in that Texas apartment. He would have to fight Bro soon, he seemed mad today. Which meant the beat down would be that much worse. Shaking hands wiped his mouth. He turned on the faucet of the sink, cupping his hands to collect the water and drinking. Quaking with the knowledge of his impending doom, Dave allowed himself to sit in the corner. There was a knock on the door, the knight clamped him hand over his mouth to keep a frightened yelp from escaping his mouth. More knocking. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. ….this isn't happening. The song. The song. There was a solemn song that Dave heard when he was about six. It always stayed with him and allowed him to calm down in moments like these. It was his favorite because he could sing it easily even when crying.

All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere

Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you,  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world

Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday, happy birthday  
And to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen

Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?  
Look right through me, look right through me

And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you,  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world, mad world

Deep breaths returned. Looking around he realized he was still in Dirk's bathroom and there was an insistent banging on the door. Two voices.

"Hey Dave, are you alright?"

And the more frantic, "Dave please open up! Are you okay?! What happened, talk to me!"

"I'm fine" he said "I…just need a few minutes." He couldn't go back out there with his pride still intact.

"Alright, we'll give you some space." It was Dirk, some whispered bickering could be heard before everything drifted into silence. Dave stayed there before he sneaked out and went home. He sent Karkat a text telling him where he was going, and another to Dirk, to apologize for his behavior. He didn't want to look pathetic AND bad mannered.

After the emotionally trying afternoon, all Dave could do was collapse onto him bed when he got home. Sleep overcoming him instantly.

He woke up a bit later, in a sleeping Karkat's arms.

 _ **Notes:The song is Mad World, there are a couple of versions out there, the one I was thinking of is the Gary Jules version: watch?v=4N3N1MlvVc4**_

 _ **There's also an awesome Postmodern Jukebox version: watch?v=aVevvbFNKiY**_  
 _ **Two more chapters left.**_

 _ **ClivaMature: Embrace the Strange LOL. I'm glad you liked the Cronkri bit, I love putting in small hints to the other relationships when I can. ^-^**_

 _ **Hikary Sanoko: I'm glad you liked it! I hope you liked this chapter, it's the insecure Dave chap I promised!**_


	13. Valentine's Day

It was matesprits' day again and Karkat has never been more uncomfortable. His body had gone through an insane transformation in a year. He was taller, more muscular…and didn't look nearly as good in those frilly dress things that Dave likes. Looking at his own dejected expression in the mirror, he allowed his eyes to wander down the rest of himself. It didn't look sexy, it looked ridiculous. Since the second and third stages of puberty hit, Karkat had pretty much initiated every sexual activity. He was growing worried that Dave might view him as more of an irritant than a lover. He wondered if Dave desired him the same way before. He was still pretty sure that Dave loved him, but love and attraction don't always go hand in hand. He was scared. Covering his form subconsciously with his arms at the thought. Turning his head away, unbearable to even look. He hated matesprits' day.

Dave was preparing everything for Valentine's Day, he was going to romance the shit out of Karkat. First, dinner, he went managed to track down a recipe through Kanaya of Karkat's favorite alternian dish. Now that his cooking skills had gotten better, he wanted to make his boyfriend something. He steeled himself for what he was about to make. Alternian food was crazy and he was a little nervous, but here it goes. He's going to make grubloaf. Apparently it's like meatloaf…but made of grubs, which freaked Dave out a little, but he still wanted to try!

After abject horror of preparing the meal, Dave calmed himself and began setting up. Candles abound in their house. Leading from the kitchen, to the living room, to the bedroom. He wanted this night to be romantic and everything Karkat could want. A comfy, fuzzy, blanket for movie cuddles, pillows for when Karkat cries (because he always does at the final kiss in the movie). Two of his favorite movies lined up, one a typical romcom, the other being The Notebook. Truth was, Dave kind of hoped Karkat would pick The Notebook, he wanted his arms around his troll, cuddling him as he gets absorbed in the movie. He wanted to whisper "we'll always be together" at the end. It would be perfect.

Karkat stepped into the kitchen as Dave was checking on the grubloaf. He had fought with himself for over an hour on what he was going to where. Depressed and dejected he ultimately came out in the oversized shirt and sweats Dave had alchemized him for Christmas. He didn't feel sexy enough for anything romantic. He felt like a horrid failure, he didn't have ANYTHING for Dave. Dave took one look at him and smiled. "Glad to see you're in movie watching clothes. I've got everything set up." He noticed Karkat's attempt to return the smile, his arms clutching his sides. "You know, I think maybe you're muscles are starting to lengthen out." This wasn't just an attempt to ease his self-conscious boyfriend, there was a ring of truth to it as well. Karkat wasn't as bulky as he was a few months ago. That was clear even in the baggy clothes he was wearing. He was still built more than in the previous year, but he didn't look so much like a house.

"Really? You think?"

"Absolutely!"

Karkat shuffled over, wrapping his arms around Dave. Leaning down and burying his face in the human's shoulder. "Thanks Davey." A meek whisper for such a tall and strong troll. Dave returned the affection, kissing the side of his head.

"C'mon, I have a surprise for you."

Tenderly escorting Karkat to his seat, he placed the grubloaf in front of his beloved. The blood player's eyes grew wide. It had been many years since he last ate alternian food. Everything since their time on the meteor began has been human food. Grubloaf….just like his lusus used to make him. It was always for special occasions. Taking his fork he took a bite, better than he even remembered. Quickly devouring everything on his plate and subsequently taking Dave's plate, the human in question bringing out the plan b option for himself (he wanted to try, but alternian food was gross to his palate). The two smiled, Karkat apologized for not preparing something. He told Dave of his issues earlier in the mirror. He's apologized again for failing as a matesprit.

"No, don't you ever say that again. You haven't failed. You've never failed. I love you more than I can ever express with words Kitkat. Personally, I find you sexy no matter what. You could gain 500 pounds, dye your skin green, and wear a fedora for all I care. I would still find you sexy." Karkat smiled, he had never felt so treasured.

After dinner they moved to the living room, Karkat chose The Notebook, much to Dave's hidden delight. Dave insisted Karkat sit in his lap, the troll tried to protest, he had become too heavy and too large for that. He would crush Dave. Nonsense, Dave loved feeling the weight in his lap, never too heavy, always perfect.

So they watched the movie, Karkat hugging a pillow quietly sobbing at certain scenes; exactly as Dave expected. Comforting kisses as he squeezed Karkat closer, whispers of affection when he could sneak them in. Resulting in a subconscious relaxing and forgetting of body issues from his troll. They were in their own quiet bubble. Just the two and the movie. That is all that existed. As the movie came to a close, Dave whispered those words of love in Karkat's ear. The troll turned his head, tears still streaming down his face from the sad, but touching ending. Their gaze held, each pair of eyes looking into their own reflection. Karkat was first to act, kissing Dave passionately, through his sniffles. Dave returned the affection, resulting in the troll leaning off his lap and pulling him into a straddling position on the couch. The troll's eyes glassy and filled with ardor, and a hint of wanting. Even in the oversized shirt and sweats the boy was sexy as hell. Mouth on mouth in gasping desperation, hips rocking increasing the friction and excitement. Dave pulled away a little, lips just rest against Karkat's open mouth, eyes lidded, yearning to continue. A question, only a whisper, "Should we take this to the bedroom?" He was perfectly content with continuing where they were, fucking Karkat into the couch sounded a-okay to him, but Karkat was pretty big on furniture in more communal areas of the house remaining neat.

"Yeah" a panting reply

Karkat pulled Dave hurriedly into the bedroom and onto the bed itself. Mouths met once more in a needy display of desire. Bursting to continue, the two quickly shed the barrier between them. Skin on skin and Karkat keened, Dave's mouth on his grubscars. Given only a moment's reprieve as Dave forced him into a sitting position, the human's dick practically in his face as his head was forced down slightly. Dave took one of the horns in his mouth as Karkat cried out. Frantic with need, Karkat took Dave into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, creating a feedback loop of pleasurable vibrations around the troll's horns and the human's cock. Both getting increasingly worked up. Dave used one had to steady himself on the wall behind them, while the other wandered back to Karkat's grubscars, eliciting a muffled scream around his dick. Vision blurry, he lost focus for a moment before resuming. Seeing if he could create that reaction again. Little did he know Karkat had his own plans. Karkat had trimmed his claws, he figured he would be topping tonight and knew Dave preferred it when the troll was the one to prep him…and often tease him. Letting his hand wander from the small of Dave's back to his plush ass, letting his finger drift in, teasing his hole. His other hand was eagerly jacking his own bulge off. Soon both boys were shaking and moaning, barely able to breathe they came together and the sensuous euphoria took hold of them.

Gently gliding down from their high they repositioned, cuddling each other as their consciousness faded for good that night.

 _ **Notes:**_ _**Only one chapter left.**_

 _ **Eddieisagirl: Dirk is my favorite too. I love the way his mind works and that he sees the flaws within himself (plus,I just really relate to him).**_

 _ **Hikary Sanoko: OMG THANK YOU! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!**_

 _ **Linda065cliva: I knew the Gary Jules version before I knew the Tears for Fears version, I actually didn't know they were the original source of the song until I was hunting it down for the fic. XD It was a lot faster paced than any of the other versions I'd heard.**_


	14. Constellations

The crisp April air greeted them as the two wandered to the highest hill in their purgatory bubble. Tonight was the night that their world would be finished and they would get to see their creation and its inhabitants for the first time. Two blankets were all they carried, one to lay on the grass, the other to drape over themselves. Everyone was at a different metaphorical corner of the bubble, eager to see what awaited them. Sure, they probably wouldn't see much, the bubble was thought to disappear at midnight. It will be way too dark to see anything. Still, they couldn't help themselves, everyone was eager to see the new world. The world to which they were gods. Dave and Karkat snuggled under the blanket, Dave's head resting on his arm, Karkat's on his human's chest. Looking up at the black sky. Neither had seen stars for a year, hopefully those shining beacons of their many selves from many timelines will grace them with those radiant lights.

The minutes ticked by as the two held each other close. Soft mindless conversation the only thing to penetrate the all-consuming quiet. Darkness all around them, their flashlights off in the corner. And midnight struck and the sky filled with brilliantly glowing above as the two looked on in wonder. Dave, looked for constellations out of habit. It was something he would often do on those sleepless nights in his room. Usually after a beating. Between the wounds and the sunburn, the pain was often too great for him for him to sleep. To distract himself he would look up at the stars. It became harder as he got older, the area built up, gentrification and all that. Light pollution blocked his psychological haven. He could still remember them though.

However, as he searched he couldn't find most of them. He saw Taurus and Gemini….wait… "Look Kitkat, Cancer." Pointing to the stars that made up the constellation.

Karkat followed his gaze. "I swear, it's the universe's asshole way of making sure I know I screwed up. …Cancer, I get it. ….Hey….Dave, look at that."

It was Dave's turn to follow Karkat's line of sight. He gasped at what he discovered. Two large perfect circles of stars, one inside the other. It looked like his record shirt at the beginning of the game. The two sat up, quickly pointing out more to the trolls' and kids' signature markings. Dave took out his phone, calling Rose, his hands shaking too much to text.

"Hello?"

"Rose, are you looking at the stars?"

"Actually, Kanaya and I were…in the middle of something."

"Okay, I don't care, look up at the stars." He heard an exasperated sigh followed by a shocked gasp. "I'm calling the others, as soon as you're decent meet me at the tallest hill by John's house."

Every single troll and human that had participated in the game was on that hill looking at the stars. Everyone brought blankets and the teens camped out for the night among the stars.

The next morning everyone awoke, gathered their belongings, rubbed the sleep out of their eyes and the bugs out of their hair and trekked down the hill, away from their houses….and were met with a vibrant town.

It was like a combination of their two worlds…but in harmony. There were no variations in those with two horns, rather they seemed to be of roughly medium length, around the size of Vriska's, but without the formations at the points. However, there were a variety of single horned trolls, as well as those with no horns. Humans were around as well, and some of them had their own horns which seemed to vary about as much as the alternian and beforus teens. Some of the humans had one horn and some looked normal, without any horns…although now weird eye color was a thing. Varying shades of red and pink and just about every eye color in the rainbow decorated the faces of every person they saw. The kids looked on in astonishment. This was their place, this was their new home.

It took some getting used to. Everything was an odd blend of the three cultures. The humans, the trolls and Calliope, a cherub. Granted, not much of Calliope's culture was really around, but there was the occasional green-skinned individual.

The food was the hardest thing to get used to. For everyone. There was an odd marrying of human and troll flavors. For instance, there was a restaurant that served grubloaf with ketchup, making everyone gag for one reason or another. The teens quickly became overwhelmed….well except for John and Jake. Those two couldn't wait to explore. John, so he could make new friends, Jake, so he could explore the landscape. Everyone else retreated in order to better collect themselves. Dave and Karkat weren't the most social people to begin with. They would get to the new sights in their own time.

Returning home, they slept once more, enjoying the feel of their king sized mattress after a long night on the ground. Holding each other, murmuring about the astounding sights they had seen. When something dawned on Dave. "You know….a lot of those trolls didn't have any horns and some of the humans had horns while others looked like us."

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"My point is there's been some interspecies mixing going on."

"Well who knows how many years they been together, it was bound to happen. We've been trapped in a bubble, how would we know how things work here?"

"My point is…I was wondering if it's possible for a human and troll to have a baby."

Karkat sat up and looked at him. "What are you saying?" an apprehensive look.

"Not now! Oh god, no! I have a lot I want to do before I settle down and have a kid. I was just wondering if it could really be an option one day."

"Well, if that time comes…we could try. I mean nothing's happened yet, but maybe there's a way."

"Really? You'd be up for it?"

"Well, like you said not now…but….yeah."

Dave smiled pulling Karkat into a cuddle. Before any more could be said they fell into a peaceful slumber.

Awaking hours later, the stars were back out and the two looked at their very own constellations again. The stars that marked them as the gods of this beautiful new world.

 _ **Notes:**_ _**It's done! I hope you all liked it! And thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorite'd, and reviewed this fic! I appreciate it all! It will be a little before a new story is posted for these two. I'm kind of out of ideas. -_-**_ _**For any DirkJake fans the next chapter should be up this weekend!**_ _**Also, last minute question, when I finish the DirkJake fic I'm going to go through and fix grammatical issues within all my stories because it's driving me nuts (I said I'd do it before and never did. While I'm at it I was thinking about posting these on Tumblr? I know there's a fanfiction community on tumblr and was wondering if 1. there's any protocol I should know, and 2. do you think it would be worth it? I keep going back and forth on the idea and would like some input.**_ _**Thanks again guys!**_

 _ **ClivaMature: The two versions are really different, it's weird how the same some can be performed two very different ways. As for how I identify with Dirk, I just sent you a message, but for everyone else here's the short version. I like robots, mlp, and tend to speak in metaphors. I can be controlling and don't really engage with my emotions and have been called "unreadable". Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Eddieisagirl: I agree with you on the Dave/Dirk front. I'm glad you liked the chapter! As for Karkat, yeah, I tried my best to keep the buff thing and I'm glad you liked the troll puberty stuff, but I even had a hard time seeing him all tall and buff myself lol. It was something that just kind of happened, personally I tend to see him as muscular (not buff though), and short. The troll puberty thing was just something that kind of popped into my head and I ran with it. You probably already saw earlier in the AN, but the next chapter should be up this weekend. Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Hikary Sanoko: I'm happy to hear you've liked the story so much! Don't worry, Davekat stories will return someday. Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
